Rescue me!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: He wanted the security of family. She dreamt of a carefree life like his. Could they rescue each other? Rating may go up after a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**A/N : Can you believe it's been nearly 2 ½ months since I even updated – WOW! Lol. I'm back though lol. Hope you all enjoy my new story! **

Chapter 1

"C'mon Honey, say Aero plane". She urged her 4 year old son.

"Pane". He replied angered.

They'd been at it now 3 hours, 3 hours of lost patience, coaxing and a number of times of counting to 10. No matter what she tried, her son, wasn't in the mood for his 'lesson'. Aero Plane was one of many words that Shane still had yet to grasp. Not for lack of trying though. Speaking just didn't come as naturally to him, as it did to other 4 year olds.

Shane had been born with some form of disability. Doctors had queried it for years, but had misdiagnosed his exact 'problem' time and time again. Diagnosis' ranged from profound deafness to cerebral palsy, then to autism, and now they currently claimed it was attention deficit disorder. They seemed to be going around in circles, never getting a straight answer.

She had been a mere 20 when Shane had been born. Suffice to say, he wasn't exactly planned, a mistake if you like, but one she never regretted. Brett, Shane's father, obviously did and wanted nothing to do with his un-born child, never once offering a helping hand with money, the only thing he'd offered was to pay for an abortion, and even then he was pushing the boat out.. When Connie had declined his offer, he spitefully informed her, he would deny all knowledge of both her and the child. That was fine, she neither wanted or needed him around. However when Shane was born, she went to the trouble of informing him, that he had a son, only to be told he didn't care, and would fight her all the way if she even thought about filing for child support. With that in mind, Connie left Brett's name off the birth certificate all together.

Sometimes though she did wish things were different. Maybe if she and Brett had truly been in love, or Brett had at least been supportive, maybe then, things wouldn't be as difficult. But they weren't and she did her best to provide her son with all the things he needed. She'd even at one point, taken on an extra job so she'd be able to afford to send him to a special school, but after 6 months of gaining nothing, she pulled him out, deciding with help from a school teacher friend, she'd teach him herself.

For the majority of the day, she tried to teach Shane how to say certain words, often with the aid of candy for every time he got the word right or nearly right. It was hard, and she often felt like the big bad ogre in her son's life, but she also knew that she had to be. At night, she worked her fingers to the bone in a bar, whilst Shane slept soundly in the back room or on odd occasions, he'd stay at a friends. The job barely paid the bills, leaving her with a few dollars here and there.

Though her life was sparse in luxury's, she had a few very supportive friends, who helped her out often. When Shane first began having problems, Connie lost a number of friends that she'd gained through college, mainly because they had nothing in common with her anymore, they didn't see enough of each other due to her being unable to socialize with them, without her son in tow. Connie had long ago, learnt to judge people by how they treat Shane. Most people didn't give him the time of day because he was unable to converse with them, others just looked on at him, with pity in their eyes.

"One more time honey, then you can go and play". Connie pressed. "Say, Ae-ro Pl-ane". She broke the word down even more, to see if that had any effect.

"Pane". Shane responded with a very frustrated answer.

"Nice try baby". Connie leant forward and kissed her sons head in praise.

Though she knew she should continue until he said the word properly, She also knew he had tried his hardest on the other few words she'd forced upon him earlier that day. No matter what anyone said, her son, really did try, and though it may take a few days to fully grasp a new word, those few days weren't without their struggles.

"Knock, knock". A tall muscular body walked through the door slowly.

"Hey". Connie looked up, with some relief.

"You finished with the little guy for the day"? He asked, making sure he wasn't interrupting.

"Yeah, lesson abandoned for today". She replied. "You want a coffee". She lead the way to the kitchen.

"A coffee would be great". He sat himself down at the kitchen table. "So, you wouldn't believe whose back in town"?

"Who"? She asked with curiosity.

"The great Charlie Conway"! He opened the newspaper that Connie had left the table from this morning, to the sports page.

In big letters, the headline read '_Charlie Conway, heads home to the Wilds'_. Underneath it explained that '_the Minnesota born and bred Hockey player, had been signed to the Minnesota Wilds and would begin playing in a few weeks. It was an unexpected move, for the 25 year old star who had been playing for the New Jersey Devils for the passed 2 years'_.

When Connie didn't answer, or show much interest in the subject, her friend took it upon himself to push the subject even further, hoping to get some kind of response.

"Didn't you hear me? Charlie's back in town". He repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you". She replied, though she continued in making him a drink of coffee and tidying the small kitchen.

"Once more with less enthusiasm"! He added sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's been a long day". She muttered. "But Fulton, what makes you think he's even gonna remember us"? She turned and looked him dead in the eye.

"Oh c'mon, it's pretty hard to forget us". He retaliated.

"Maybe". Connie answered loosely.

After a few minutes, they changed the subject. Though Connie knew Fulton could be right, she preferred not to raise her hopes. She'd learnt long ago, not to allow her hopes to be raised, as nearly always, were they dashed in some way or another. If Charlie did remember them, and try to get in touch, then that was a bonus, if not, she wouldn't be disappointed.

Fulton finished his coffee, before declaring it was time to get moving. He grabbed Shane's over night bag, before giving Connie a tight embrace, and herding Shane into his truck. Once a week, her friends had Shane over to stay, so at the very least Connie could either go out or have a break from motherhood. This week it was Fulton and Tammy's turn, and though she was always hesitant at depending on her friends, they always insisted, either that or they'd come and kidnap him.

Tonight, Connie had offered to work. Though Friday evening tended to be her night off, the offer of an extra shift meant more money, something of which she wasn't really at liberty to turn down. She stood on the porch and waved Fulton and Shane off, before heading back indoors, to ready herself for what she was sure was to be a laborious night of sleazy guys hitting on her as she pulled their pints.

When she arrived, the bar was still in it's warming up stage. This meant no rushing around for the time being, and things were pretty relaxed. The bar owner, Larry was stood at the far end of the bar, chatting to a regular, and Louise, was busy serving. Immediately Connie joined her, she was never one to stand around and watch others work, much like Larry was at times.

"Well would you looky here". Larry announced, though both Connie and Louise neither stopped nor showed interest. "You'll never in a million years guess whose moved back to town"?

"Charlie Conway, I know". Connie butted in, with a huge sigh and a roll of her eyes.

Larry, non the wiser to Connie's outburst, continued to inform people the news. He read a few paragraphs of the newspaper clipping out to the guy he was talking with, but his voice boomed enough for another dozen to hear.

"Hey, didn't you used to be like best friends with him"? Louise questioned, as they both headed to the till at the same time.

"Used to, is correct". Connie answered.

"What happened"?

"We just got older and grew apart".

After that, the night seemed to drag. The bar for some strange reason, didn't get as busy as it usually did, not that she was complaining. At the very least she wasn't run off her feet. At turned midnight, she stood in the chilly night air, beside Louise, as they both watched Larry lock up. That way they could all walk together to their cars. The 'buddy' system as Larry called it. Larry and Louise would walk her to her car, watch as she climbed in and get it started, before they'd both head to Larry's car. Louise, who couldn't drive, was taken home by Larry, as it was on the way, Connie, however was headed in the other direction.

15 minutes later, Connie was locking the front door behind herself, before heading straight up to bed. Normally, her tired body would have to be carrying Shane up the stairs to bed, before finally climbing into bed herself. But tonight, she was able to collapse straight into her own bed. Because she knew she didn't have Shane, she was able to fall easily into a deep slumber. Normally, she was a light sleeper, and could hear any little noise. She'd had to learn to, incase Shane got up in the night.

She slept that deeply, she didn't wake until 10.30 the next morning, and even then it was because she awoke hearing a loud banging on the door. Before she'd even managed to become at the very least coherent, the banging stopped. After a few seconds, she had dragged herself from the bed, and made her way over to the window, hoping to catch her visitor in time, to tell them to hang on. Alas, by the time she'd got there, whoever it had been, was just pulling away in a shiny red sports car.

Immediately she thought it had simply been a sales person, as the car was typically a young sales mans car. She knew the type all too well. They'd turn up at her door, turning the charm on, even more so when they realized there was no Mr. Moreau living there. But when Shane made an appearance, the flirting went back to it's usual level, and the sales pitch really began.

Putting the visitor to the back of her mind, she retreated to the shower, to ready herself for collecting her son, in a little while. Within the hour, she had pulled up outside Fulton and Tammy's house. She could faintly hear Shane's voice, demanding whoever it was he was with to _'frow it'! _She laughed gently. Ever since Fulton had taken it upon himself to teach her son how to play catch, he'd been addicted. Instead of heading through the front door, she crept round back, catching sight of her son and Fulton, long before they even noticed her presence.

"Oh hey". Fulton finally noticed her, after Shane had tossed the ball passed Fulton's reach. "The little guy's getting good, isn't he". He stated, after he'd pecked her cheek in greeting.

"Yeah, he really is". She answered, a tear entering her eye.

It was times like this that she did get slightly over emotional. It stemmed really from the fact, that not many people gave Shane the time of day, let alone the time to teach him something as simple as catching a ball.

"Hey, what's this"? He caught the sight of her lone tear.

"Sorry, it's just that… thank you. Thank you for doing what you're doing". She laughed gently at herself, as he pulled her into a hug.

"It should be me thanking you, for letting me spend time with the little guy".

"FROW IT"! Shane yelled impatiently.

"We both know that isn't true". Connie reminded him, as he backed away to play with Shane.

Connie headed up the back steps, where she waved to Tammy through the kitchen window. She let herself in, quietly incase Tammy had put Amber down for a nap. Looking at Tammy she looked as though she was young free and single, not a 25 year old mom, who'd given birth 3 months ago.

"Hey, Amber asleep"? Connie whispered as she entered.

"Yeah, but she's upstairs and out for the count". Tammy responded, her voice remaining low, but loud enough to be heard clearly.

"Has he been ok"? She asked of her son.

"As good as gold. It's been a pleasure to have him". Tammy responded. "Really". She added on the end.

Connie had always been slightly apprehensive about her friends having Shane over. Not because she was an overprotective mother, but mainly because she knew what hard work it was looking after him. He had to be watched, like an eagle watches it's prey. She was however always extremely grateful to them, when they insisted that they look after him at the very least once a week. She hated relying on them even more, now that they had Amber, but each time she'd told Fulton to have a break, he'd turned up anyway, almost demanding 'visitation' rights to her son.

Half an hour later, Fulton and Shane were still outside, and Connie and Tammy were sat having a girly chat at the kitchen table. The main topic of conversation, was Julie's recent wedding to Dean Portman. The two had been engaged for over 2 years, and Julie had finally managed to get Dean down the aisle.

"Well, I think it's time I got going. I think Shane's tired Fulton out enough for one day, don't you". Connie laughed as she stood.

"Hey, that's a good thing, I might actually get some peace this afternoon". Tammy chuckled.

"Well, thanks for having him". Connie hugged Tammy tightly.

"You're always more than welcome". Tammy returned the hug.

After another 10 minutes, Connie finally drove out of Tammy and Fulton's driveway. Shane, as always was sat strapped safely in the back seat, silently. She often wondered where he went, when he stared off into space. She wondered whether it was somewhere that other kids could understand him, where everyone spoke a language he could understand.

"Shane". Connie stated. She glanced in her mirror, watching for his reaction. "Do you want to go to the park"? She asked, once he'd looked up.

"Yes. Ark". He answered enthusiastically.

She wasn't sure whether he actually knew what she had asked, but at the very least he'd responded, something a year ago, he wouldn't have. She pulled into the parking lot, before going and helping her son climb from the car. He began making a mad dash toward the climbing frame, before she grasped his hand tightly, holding him by her side. When they were closer, she stopped and knelt in front of him.

"Shane, be **very** careful, ok". She warned him.

She knew enough that he would have understood non of what she had just said, but she hoped that her slow steady tone was enough to calm him. She reluctantly let go of his hand, immediately of which, he dashed toward the jungle Jim. Bringing him to the park always made her extremely nervous, as there were so many dangers around. Something as simple as a climbing frame to one child, was treacherous to Shane. He wasn't able to judge what was safe and unsafe, so in turn Connie had to do that for him.

Parent's looked on at her in distaste as she stood close by, biting her nails to the quick, in apprehension. Children giggled as he played on his own, while every other child seemed to play together. All this never fazed Shane, Connie however felt sick to her stomach each time she even thought about bringing him here. But she also knew that this was one of few places he'd burn all that energy away, plus hopefully he may learn to play with others.

"Connie". A voice from behind. "Hi how are you"? It was one of her neighbors, Sheila.

"Hi, I'm good thanks". She responded, turning briefly to check on Shane. "What brings you down here"? She knew Sheila's two children had grown too old by now for her to accompany them here.

"Oh, I'm minding my sisters two children for the weekend, Jason and Kimberly. We were just heading on home". Sheila informed her. "I forgot how tiring it was looking after a 7 and 9 year"… A loud thud made Connie spin round hastily.

"Shane! Oh my God". Connie dashed toward where her son had fallen.

At first glance, you'd have thought he was fine, Connie however knew different. Instinct had shown her many times when her son had been hurt. At times it could be impossible to tell, since Shane didn't know how to cry out loud. When and if he cried, the only way you could tell was by the big round tears that streamed down his face.

Connie immediately picked him up in her arms, where he gripped her as though his life depended on it. On his forehead just above his hairline was a gash, blood steadily oozing out from it.

"It's ok baby, mommy's here". She soothed him, hoping to help herself calm too.

"Is he ok"? Sheila rushed to her aid. "Oh my goodness. That's a bad cut. I think that may need seeing too".

"I um, I've got to get him to a hospital". Her common sense was telling her to remain calm, but her motherly instincts were telling her, to get him straight to a hospital.

As quickly as she could manage, she climbed to her feet, and began walking speedily across the park to where she'd parked. She knew there was something wrong, as Shane was pale, and though he was always in general quiet, he was _too_ quiet for her liking.

When she got him to the car, she gently placed him in the front seat, where she knew she could see him better from her position behind the wheel. Blood was now dripping gently onto his shirt, and she knew, she had to get something to apply pressure with. She searched frantically, before ripping her jacket off, then her sweat shirt. She wrapped her sweat shirt around his shoulders, and placed one of the sleeves over the cut.

"Shane, hold that there for Mommy". She told her son gently, though she had to physically place his hand where she wanted it.

When she was sure he was strapped in securely, she dashed around to the drivers door, and climbed hastily in, where she placed her hand over Shane's applying even more pressure. Within seconds, she was speeding down the streets, following the signs for the nearest hospital. She hadn't noticed the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"No, Shane, don't go to sleep, stay awake baby". She told him, when she noticed him beginning to doze off. For the rest of the journey, she had to keep telling him to stay awake.

Finally they arrived at the hospital, though parking was atrocious, and they wouldn't be anywhere near the ER. She searched once more, before vowing she'd just park anywhere. She finally squeezed into one, before running around to get Shane out from the other side. She un-strapped him and began picking him up, keeping her sweater wrapped around him.

"CONNIE"? A voice yelled.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**Meme-Ann** : I might be kind and make this a Connie-Charlie fic, but only if you PROMISE to write one yourself lol. Only kidding – or am I lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Bookluvr4life** : Lol. Did I say that? Man I must have been really drunk when I told you that lol. However I can promise you this – She won't get hurt as much as previous stories lol. No Charlie doesn't know about Shane. Charlie drifted apart from all the ducks when they went off to college, Connie didn't have Shane until the end of their first year at college. I'm glad you like it lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**XSarah **: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Joshysgirl **: Yep, sorry, I had to leave it there lol. Oh well I hope your left fully satisfied by this chapter lol. Anyways thanks for the review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Ghostwriter **: Tammy and Fulton – I didn't see it coming either lol, but I do like to surprise even myself lol. Anyways thanks for the review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Donuthole **: Arrr thank you, it's so nice to feel appreciated lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**LOVEthemducks5 **: Thank you, glad you like it. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Bank's-gurl-99** : Sorry, but I'm a big fan of suspense lol, well not when it works against me lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**SwetNJuicyX0** : Yay, a new story lol. I might be kind and make it a Charlie-Connie, but I might also be really cruel lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 2

"You can expect the results within a few days". The Doctor told the tall, toned young man.

"Ok, thanks". He answered, as he stepped out her office.

He'd just been to the local hospital, to have some health checks, blood and urine samples to check for drugs. It was standard procedure, for any new member of a team. Everyone had to have one every 6 months, but at any given time they may have to take part in surprise drug screenings. Either way, he never worried, the only drug he took was coffee, and it wasn't as though they were going to bench him for being high on caffeine was it.

He strolled down the corridor, his long stride, getting him to the exit in seconds. He was aware of eyes following his every move, but that was something he was by now used to. Most of the time people just stared after him, because they'd noticed others doing it, and wondered what was so special about him, which of course to him, there was nothing all that special. After 2 years playing in the minors and 2 years playing for the New Jersey devils, he still thought of himself as that plain old Minnesota boy, he'd just been fortunate enough to be chosen to play a game he loved, and get paid for it.

He'd been back in Minnesota for a total of 2 days, of which he'd spent catching up on rest, and unpacking his things, hoping to make his apartment look more like home. It was late last night, that he actually decided to look up a few of the other ducks that may still be living here. Truthfully he had no idea where to start. After leaving Eden Hall, just about everyone had gone their separate ways, and though they all vowed to stay in touch, he regrettably hadn't. He'd gotten so caught up with college and trying to make an impression on the ice hockey world, he'd put all his friends on the back burner.

The first thing he did, was grab the phone book, and look up the ducks names. He only found Averman's, Goldberg's, Adam's and Guy's parents names. There was a question mark about Fulton, as he found an F & T Reed, though he was unsure whether Fulton had married or not. He decided to look up Connie, though he felt sure she'd have married and changed her name. However he was pleasantly surprised, to find an C Moreau listed. Though it could be a complete stranger, he wrote the address down, and had called around earlier this morning, on the way to the hospital. There had been a beaten up, old blue car sat in the driveway, but when he'd knocked on the door, there had been no response. After waiting a few minutes, he'd decided to come back later, in hope of someone being in.

He'd managed to get parked just outside the hospital, even he knew that was a rarity, but he'd obviously been here early enough. He was just about to cross the road, when a blue car drove passed, and squeezed hastily into a space. The blue car looked familiar, for a reason he was unsure of at first. But as soon as the driver climbed out, he couldn't have been any surer that it was Connie.

"CONNIE"! He yelled across the parking lot, but got no response.

Ordinarily, he'd have gone about his business, satisfied that it probably wasn't her. But, there was something that niggled him, he was sure it was her. So being curious, he headed over there, I mean what was the worst that could happen?

"Shane, stay awake for Mommy". He heard the young woman say as he got closer.

It was at that second, he decided he was wrong and it couldn't have been Connie. He couldn't imagine Connie as a Mom. To him, he remembered her vividly, as that 14 year old, running rings around Guy, and standing her ground against other teams. When she stood, with the child in her arms, he recognized her immediately. Though her hair was shorter, nothing much else had changed, maybe she was slightly thinner, and prettier than he remembered.

"Connie". He stated. She looked up at him, her face etched with fear and worry.

"Charlie". She stopped and looked at him for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, but"… It was though she'd suddenly remembered the child in her arms. "No, Shane, stay awake". She turned her attention back to her son.

He could see the blood that covered the sleeve of the sweater she'd wrapped him in. The child lay cuddled close to her chest, his eyes drowsy, fighting sleep, like his Mom was telling him too.

"Oh Jesus"! Charlie closed the car door for her. "C'mon, let's get him inside".

Connie dashed ahead of him, holding her son as tight as she dare. Charlie remained close behind her, jumping ahead to open the doors. When they got inside the main waiting room, they dashed toward the desk, where a nurse was talking to the receptionist.

"He fell from the climbing frame in the park, and he's hit his head". Connie blurted out.

"Ok, ok". The nurse, headed briskly to them. "What's his name"? She asked, edging to take him from Connie.

"Shane". Connie answered sharply, though not totally willing to let go of him.

"And how old is he"? The nurse asked softly.

"4".

"Ok, I'll just go and get him settled, and then someone will come and talk to you ok". She took Shane fully from her arms.

"I want to stay with him". Connie stated.

"You need to stay here for a few minutes ok. I promise someone will be with you in a few minutes". And with that she took Shane into the treatment room.

Connie broke down in tears, yet began to pace the waiting area nervously. Charlie stood to one side, watching her erratic behavior. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned on meeting his friends again, for the 1st time in 7 years. Connie was literally falling to pieces, it was quite disturbing really to witness, she was usually so strong. Had it been several years ago, or had they stayed in touch, he would probably have known how to comfort her, but for fear of causing more problems, he stood on the side lines.

"Hi, are you Shane's mum"? A young nurse came toward Connie.

"Yeah. Is he ok"? Connie stopped pacing to look at her.

"He's fine, he's in the treatment room, Dr. Crawley is with him now". The nurse replied. "Would you and your husband like to come into the relatives room. I just need a bit of information from you".

"Oh, we um, we aren't"… Connie began.

"We're just friends". Charlie added, as he stepped forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed". The nurse looked a bit embarrassed.

The nurse lead Connie to the relatives room. Charlie stood awkwardly outside, unsure whether Connie would want him there, as it was a private matter. When Connie realized he wasn't following, she turned and smiled at him, as though letting him know he was welcome to come in. They all sat down, Charlie beside Connie and the nurse facing the both of them.

"Ok. Um, I just need some additional information about Shane". The nurse informed Connie. "What's his full name, it's just so we can check his file"?

"Shane Matthew Moreau". Connie answered. Charlie couldn't help notice he had the same surname as Connie, making it blatantly obvious Connie wasn't married.

"And what's his date of birth"?

"14th May 2000". Connie reeled off.

"What exactly happened"?

"I'd taken him to the park. He was on the climbing frame. I took my eyes off him for one minute". Connie broke down into tears, feeling guilt wash over her. "I didn't mean too, it was for a split second I swear".

"It's ok. He's a kid, things like this happen all the time". The nurse reassured her. "So he fell"? Connie nodded. "How far approximately"?

"6 foot, maybe a little more".

"Ok, and lastly, is there anything we should know"?

"Um, no I don't think so". Connie answered. "When can I see him"?

"Shortly". The nurse told them as she stood and headed to the door. Connie nodded in acceptance, though she was desperate to get to Shane.

"Oh wait, there is one thing". She stopped the nurse. "If you um, if you ask Shane anything, he um, he, won't answer you". Connie stuttered.

The nurse simply nodded as though it was the most natural thing in the world. She left telling Connie she'd be back to collect her, as soon, as she was allowed to see Shane. Charlie sat there feeling awkward, what was he meant to say, _'hey, so how's things going with you'?_, _'Gosh, it feels like I haven't seen you in years. Oh right we haven't'!_

"Is there anyone you want me to call for you? Shane's dad, your mom"? Charlie asked gently.

"There's no-one". Connie whispered. "My mom died when I was 20, right after I fell pregnant, and Shane's father isn't in the picture".

"Oh. I'm sorry about your mom. She, um, she really was a terrific lady". Charlie stuttered.

He was suddenly overcome with guilt. He had been one of Connie's best friends growing up, and he hadn't been there when she needed her friends around her. It made him realize how easy he'd got life. He had no-one to look after but himself, sailing from one meaningless relationship to the next. He took for granted that his mom was around, and though she'd been living in Chicago with Gordon for the past 6 years, he never made much effort to ring her, it was always her ringing him.

"You must think I'm a terrible mom. I can't even stop my own son from falling from the climbing frame".

"I don't think you're a terrible mom at all". Charlie replied. "Things like these happen Con, it doesn't make you a bad mom, it means you're not super woman".

"If only I hadn't have turned my back on him though. I could have probably caught him, or, or something".

"If you'd have stopped it this time, there'd always have been a next time. He's a kid Connie, kids do hurt themselves, I mean you've only to look a Adam, he was forever getting himself hurt. And other than wrapping him in cotton wool for the rest of his life, you just have to pick him up and kiss the boo-boo".

"You don't understand Charlie". Connie began. "Shane's, he's not"…

"Hi, you can go in and see him now if you want"? The nurse popped her head around the door.

Immediately, Connie jumped to here feet, and followed the nurse quickly down the corridor. Charlie who had followed her to the door, watched her leave. It was now he decided was the time to leave. She obviously needed to be with her son, and his intrusion wasn't needed. He couldn't leave though without at the very least letting her know in some way. He headed to the reception desk to leave a message for her. He told the receptionist his message, of which she promised she would deliver herself.

When Connie entered the treatment room, Shane was laid quietly on the bed. He looked so small on the huge bed, though at the very least he didn't look as though he was in pain anymore. Another nurse was just clearing away the equipment she'd obviously used to treat Shane with.

"Hey baby". Connie went to her son, where he sat up and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. "How is he"? Connie looked at the nurses.

"He's fine. He's had a few x-ray's to check for fractures and they came back clear, he's booked in for a scan, just as a precaution, and unfortunately he will have to stay in over night. It's standard procedure for head injuries". The nurse informed her.

"Miss Moreau"? A young red head popped her head around the door. "Charlie say's, he hopes everything's ok, he didn't want to intrude, and he'll catch you some other time". She reeled of the message.

"Thanks". Connie replied. "Oh, um you couldn't do me a favor could you"? She asked. When the receptionist nodded, Connie continued. "Could you call, Fulton for me. He's a friend. Here's his number. Just tell him what happened and where I am". Connie passed her a piece of paper with a phone number on. "Thanks".

20 minutes later, Shane had been and returned from his CT scan, and had fallen asleep on the bed. Though Connie had been apprehensive about allowing him to sleep, the nurse said it was ok, as long as they woke him every hour or so. Connie was sat in the chair beside his bed, watching his tiny chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Hey". She looked up to find Fulton stood in the doorway. "How is he"?

"He's um ok. He's had a few x-rays an a CT scan, and they're all clear. They just want to keep him in for 24 hours observation". Connie told him, as she climbed to her feet, and headed toward him, where he took her in a big hug.

"How 'bout you"?

"I'm ok. A little shook up, but yeah, I think it's safe to say I came off better than he did".

Over the following half an hour, Connie filled Fulton in of the days events in great detail. She even mentioned Charlie's surprise appearance outside the hospital.

"So you actually talked to him"? Fulton asked in shock.

"I wouldn't say talked. And if he did say much, I can't remember, I was more focused on Shane".

"But at least we know he did remember us". Fulton chuckled.

"Maybe". Connie admitted.

"There's no maybe about it". Fulton gloated.

"But why would he look here for me or any of us? Face it, he could have seen me climb out of the car, and that triggered his memory". Connie argued, allowing any comeback Fulton may have had to fly free.

"Face it, I'm right Connie". Fulton added after a few seconds of silence.

Connie stayed all night at the hospital, waking Shane every hour or so. For that few seconds after she'd begun to wake him, her heart pounded in fear that he had slipped into a coma and wouldn't wake up. The nurses informed her time and time again, if he was going to slip into a coma he'd have more than likely gone by now, but she was still scared.

The following morning, the doctor did her rounds, and checked Shane thoroughly, before pronouncing him fit to go home. Connie eagerly got him dressed, thanked the nurses and got them both out of there. Shane looked non the worse for his ordeal, Connie however was left feeling lethargic by the whole thing. When they got home, Connie called Tammy and let her know they were home, and filled her in on everything.

Though she knew she should really try and teach Shane, her energy levels were far too low to be coping with him in that respect. A day off couldn't hurt, they both needed to have a day to get over the hectic events of the last 24 hours, well she did anyway, Shane didn't seem to care, he had happily retreated to his toy corner on their arrival home.

A few hours later, Connie was just beginning to feel slightly better, though lack of sleep had made her feel ten times worse. She'd already called Larry and asked for yet another night off. No matter what, she knew there was no possible way she would manage to stay awake at the bar until midnight, and even if she did, she'd probably fall asleep at the wheel, causing yet another trip to the ER.

"Knock, knock". A voice sung, as they walked in.

"Hi, we're in the living room". Connie called, knowing just who it was, and stood up to greet them.

"Hi". The petite blonde greeted Connie, with a hug. "Whoa, you look like crap"?

"Oh gee thanks". Connie chuckled.

"Hey Con's. Hey little man". The second person wandered passed the two women, heading straight for the 4 year old who hadn't seemed fazed by the appearance of the two visitors.

"Helloww Ean". He greeted in his own unique way.

"Whoa, what happened to his head"? Dean asked.

"Long story, but nothing a night in hospital could fix". Connie loosely explained. "So come on Jules, I want to know every single detail about the honeymoon"?

"What is there to tell. There was sun, sea, sand and surf". Julie babbled. "Now tell us what happened"? She demanded.

Connie knew, she could now not get out of telling them everything. Though Dean continued playing with the 4 year old, he sort of listened, but he didn't put all his attention into it. Julie remained quiet throughout most of the explanation, adding a few questions every so often. When Connie had finished, both Julie and Dean seemed shocked at the appearance of their former captain and friend.

"Look, we're gonna take Shane home with us tonight. You look like you really need a break". Julie informed Connie.

"No, no, you've just come home, I'm sure you've got a million things to do today without looking after a 4 year old. I'm fine, I swear".

"Dean tell her". Julie announced.

"Connie, he's coming with us". Dean answered, without looking up.

"You know we'll just take him". Julie added. Connie looked at her unsure whether she should put up more of an argument. "Look, I slept throughout most of flight, whereas you look like you didn't sleep a wink all night. You're not gonna be any use if he does wake up in the night".

"Thanks". Connie reached over and gave her friend a hug.

"Besides, you know how much we love having him. It gives Dean some practice". At this Dean looked up at his wife. "Don't look like that, it's happening". Which then caused both to laugh.

15 minutes later, Julie left with Dean and Shane in tow. Connie was incredibly grateful, and only slightly apprehensive. Had it been any ordinary day, she wouldn't have been, but she was for obvious reason still dubious about Shane's health. Julie however promised to call if there was any problem. Knowing this, Connie headed back to bed for an hour or so, hoping it would revive her slightly. Immediately on climbing into bed, she was fast asleep.

She must have slept for a good few hours, until she was disturbed by a knocking at the front door. She slowly stumbled out of bed, and down to the front door. She swung it open sleepily.

"Hey". Her visitor greeted her.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**Joshysgirl **: I'll take it those sighs are a good thing lol. I'll try to cut down the suspense thing though, it'll be hard, but I'll try my hardest lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Meme-Ann** : I know she was a bit ARGHHH wasn't she, but there is a reason, I think lol. I lack parental experience thank goodness lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Ghostwriter** : Yeah, at first I thought Portman and Julie were a slightly odd pairing, but I've slowly come around to the idea lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Bookluvr4life** : You think you like it huh? Not telling you who it is straight off is my way of making you think. If you think about it, most writers don't head straight in an let you know who a character is, it's like a slight suspense or something lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**xSarah** : Hey. I know, I'd love friends like the ducks. I mean I love my friends as they are, but to have relationships as close as they are, would be great lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**LOVEthemducks5** : I didn't think it was a huge cliff hanger lol, so you've done it now, I'm gonna have to lift my game and make 'em more juicier lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**SweetNjuicyX0 **: Yeah, DUN, DUN, DUH! Lol. Yeah, you're probably wrong lol, but hey someone has to be huh? Lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Donuthole** : YAY! I rock lol. No seriously, um thank you, it means a lot lol. Not many people tell me I rock, well except ma best mate, but I think she's slightly biased lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 3

"Hey". Her visitor greeted her.

Connie stood there slightly dumbstruck. Maybe it was because she was still half asleep, or maybe it was because she was genuinely surprised by who it was, that was stood on her doorstep. If it was surprise, she had no idea why, it wasn't as though it was completely out of the blue.

"Hi". She mumbled in response.

"I um, I called by the hospital, but they told me that Shane had been discharged". He muttered. "I um, well I just wanted to come by, and see that you were both ok, you know, after um yesterday"? He spoke like he was a young teenager trying to pluck up the courage to ask the girl of his dreams out on a date.

"Yeah, we're both ok. You um, wanna come in"? Connie opened the door wider.

"Sure". He offered her the flowers he'd bought when he'd called at the garage. "I know they aren't much, I just, well I thought they might cheer you up a bit".

"They're lovely, thank you". She accepted them, as she closed the door behind him, and led the way into the small kitchen. "Sorry, about the mess, I um, I haven't had the time or energy to clean up yet". She chuckled at the last bit. "I um, I want to thank you, for well helping me out yesterday, and well I'm sorry, I just took off without saying anything".

"Con, your son was in hospital, I didn't expect anything less". He sat at the table. "Where is he anyway"?

"Oh um, Julie's got him. She insisted that they take him, so I could have a break".

"So you still see Julie"? He asked, though he wasn't totally shocked. The two had been best friends since the JGG.

"Yeah, she doesn't live far from here. She's just got married. Got back from her honeymoon this morning". Connie informed him, seeing the slight surprise in his eyes. "To Dean". She added, seeing even more shock enter his features.

"Julie Gaffney and Dean Portman"? He clarified.

"Yeah, they've been dating since 1st year of college. She finally got him up the aisle a few weeks back".

"Wow. There anyone else you still see"? He asked, with genuine interest.

"Um, only mainly Dean, Julie, Fulton and Tammy. Averman used to live pretty close, but he got accepted to Medical school, and moved away".

Over the following 15 minutes she filled him in on the activities of Dean and Fulton's garage, Tammy and Fulton's daughter, and what Julie was up to. Everything she mentioned he was surprised at. It was as though he didn't expect any of them to being doing what they were. Of course he did expect Fulton and Dean to still be in close contact, and Connie and Julie pretty much the same.

"So what about you, what have you been up to"?

"I had to drop of out of college, to do the whole Mom thing. I was planning on going to law school, but obviously fate had other ideas. Now I look after Shane during the day, then work in a bar at night, it's not the best job in the world, but you know, it pays the bills".

"I never really thought of you as being a mom". Charlie chuckled.

"Me neither, funny how things change though, huh"?

"Yeah, it really is". He glanced at her, slowly beginning to feel as though the 7 years they hadn't spoken, never really existed.

They continued chatting for another hour or so, Connie told him lightly about Shane's problems, but never really went into much detail, until Charlie declared that he'd better get going, as he had to go and pick his gear up, ready for practice. Though as he stepped over the threshold, back into the outside world, he did add, he wanted to catch up with her properly at some point. When he'd asked her, she smiled and nodded, before replying that she'd like that. Neither of them could deny that things just felt like old times between them, albeit a little awkward, but that was to be expected.

A few days later, Charlie had called Connie, and they'd arranged a meeting. Connie even managed to talk him around into allowing her to invite Fulton, Dean, Tammy and Julie. When she'd asked, she could hear the nervousness in his reply. I suppose his nervousness was to be expected, he hadn't seen them in years, even longer for Tammy. Fulton though had been ecstatic and hadn't been able to concentrate on anything for the following half hour.

So, the following Saturday, Connie dug the barbeque out from the back of the garden shed. She had to admit, she couldn't have used it more than twice. Usually if she and the others were planning anything, it was at Julie or Tammy's house. But since she thought Charlie would be more comfortable, she'd made an exception.

However, whatever may be happening later in the afternoon, she knew she still had to have a morning of teaching Shane. She'd been pretty slack recently, what with his accident, but she was determined to get him to say, aero plane. As yet, he still hadn't mastered it, though a few other words she'd tried he'd managed to grasp. They both were frustrated with the whole process, but it only made Connie more determined.

"Shane say ae-ro pl-ane". She'd decided to just head the word straight on. Saying the two words separately hadn't done anything but confuse him.

"Tuck". He lifted he toy truck up for her to see.

"Yeah sweetie, I know that's a truck". She pushed his arm down, hoping his attention would turn to her. "What's this"? She pointed to the picture of the aero plane. She knew he didn't understand the question, but it made her feel better for trying it. "Ae-ro pl-ane". She said slowly.

"Tuck". He repeated again.

"Yes I know you have a truck". She agreed, feeling her frustration hitting a higher note

She couldn't figure out whether he was just being defiant, or whether he really didn't understand what she was wanting. Every other word they'd tried that day, he'd grasped eventually, so why was he struggling so with this word. She knew deep inside, if she could get his full attention he could do it.

"Hey, anyone home". Julie shouted as she walked through the front door.

"Ok, go take a break sweetie". She kissed his forehead and clambered to her feet.

Julie had a few grocery bags in her arms, as did Dean. Connie took a bag from Julie and lead the way into the kitchen. Julie being the neat freak she is, immediately began putting everything away. She never once asked where anything went, though after living there since her mom died, her friends knew the house as well as she did.

"Where's the little guy"? Dean asked.

"He's in the living room". She answered, as she rummaged through the cupboard looking for a teaching aid, she thought she'd long ago finished using. "We're having a frustrating day I'm afraid". She added when she'd retrieved what she wanted.

"Whoa, things must be bad if you're bringing out the _'chair'_". Portman mocked.

"Oh trust me, this is a last resort. Be prepared for him screaming down the house down. But this is the only way I can get his attention". Connie sighed.

"That bad huh"? Julie asked.

"Worse. His attentions just I dunno, all over the place today, and we've been trying the word aero plane all week, and not getting any closer. So here we go with the big guns".

"Look you concentrate on him, we'll sort everything out here". Julie told her.

Both Julie and Portman stood in the kitchen. They both knew exactly what was coming. Shane hated the chair and screamed the house down because of it. They both knew Connie didn't have a choice, because other than physically holding him, there was no other way to get his full attention.

"One… two… th"… Portman began counting.

"**Arghhhhh**". Shane immediately began screaming.

Normally he was such a good kid, did everything you asked. He was so much better behaved than other 4 year olds. You could take him shopping and he'd do exactly what you told him. He never wandered, and if he did, he never went out of your sight. He never whined or mithered for anything, though sometimes Connie wished he would, at least then he'd be like usual 4 year olds.

Whilst Shane was screaming down the house, Charlie had just pulled up outside and was grabbing a few cans of beer, from the passenger seat, like Connie had told him, when he'd asked what he should bring. Just as he was locking his car, another pulled up right behind it, and out popped Fulton. He looked happy to see him, which put Charlie slightly at ease.

"Hey Conway, long time no see huh"? Fulton walked toward him, and took him in a hug.

"Same goes Fulton". Charlie reciprocated. "So how you been"?

"Yeah pretty good, got my own garage now". Fulton informed him.

"Hey Charlie". Tammy wandered up beside Fulton, with Amber in her arms.

"Oh and this is my wife, and daughter Amber". Fulton announced proudly. He looked like he'd slept with a coat hanger in his mouth and had eaten a ton of sugar for breakfast.

"Fulton, I think he knows that". Both Tammy and Charlie laughed.

"Congratulations". Charlie leant forward and lightly embraced Tammy. "She's gorgeous. She has your eyes Tammy". He glanced over Tammy's shoulder, at the 3 month old.

The 3 adults wandered up the front path, lightly conversing over what they'd each been up to, though they obviously knew the vague details from what Connie had told each of them. As soon as they walked in the door, they were overcome with screaming. Dean and Julie were stood in the kitchen, Julie was putting a few things away, whilst Dean stood watching her.

"Hey dude". Dean greeted Charlie with a masculine hug.

"Charlie". Julie jumped into a hug.

"Hey". Charlie smiled at how easy it had been. "Hear congratulations are in order".

"Thanks". Julie smiled.

"Shouldn't that be commiserations". Dean joked.

"You wanna sleep on the couch tonight". Julie said pointedly.

"No dear". Dean replied sarcastically.

"What's with the screaming"? Tammy asked after a few seconds.

"Shane". Dean replied.

"The chair"? Fulton asked, though he didn't need a response.

"5 minutes man. That kids got lungs". Dean answered.

"The chair"? Charlie asked confused.

"Oh it's just this chair with like a seat belt. Connie's told you 'bout Shane right"? Fulton questioned, receiving a nod. "Well when Shane's having a bad day, she has to strap him in it, so that she knows she's got his full attention. It's not a nice thing to witness, but it's gotta be done".

While the others were discussing Connie's tactics, Connie was sat facing Shane, watching as his face went blood red, and his screaming persisted. Even over his screaming you could hear Connie, calmly repeat the word aero plane over and over. Her stress level was on the increase, and she was sure if he didn't start to calm soon, she too would be screaming, out of pure frustration. Then of course, she knew she would hate herself for doing so, since deep down, she knew Shane couldn't help it.

"Aero plane". Connie said loudly, as Shane slowed his screaming to catch his breath.

"**Arghhhhh**". Shane persisted.

Without saying anything further, Connie climbed to her feet, and walked out the room. She headed straight for the kitchen. Her 5 friends watched her, as she headed to the sink. She turned on the faucet, and splashed cold water on her face, before pouring a glass of water and taking a few sips. Everyone could still hear Shane screaming, though it was slowly getting lower. Before even contemplating returning, Connie took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders.

"You sure you wanna go back in there"? Julie asked. "I mean one of us can"?

"No, it's ok, he'll probably only get confused if someone else goes in". Connie replied as calmly as she could.

"Just remember, count to 10". Fulton added.

"I'm struggling to get to 5". Connie added, a slight giggle in her voice. "K, here goes". She took a last deep breath, before heading with renewed spirit into her son.

"**Arghhhhh**". Shane continued.

"**Aero plane**". They suddenly heard Connie begin shouting at the top of her lungs.

Fulton, Tammy, Dean, Charlie and Tammy all moved closer to the living room, waiting to hear Shane's response. Oh it was a response alright. He tried out screaming Connie, but it soon became evident, he'd realized his Mom wasn't giving in. The lower Shane's screaming got, the lower Connie shouted. Eventually after another 5 minutes, they were back to talking level, and though Shane whimpered every so often, he had now resigned himself.

"Ae-ro pl-ane". She said once more.

"Pane". Shane offered.

"Ae-ro pl-ane". Connie repeated, deciding on saying anything other, to save confusion.

"Pane". Shane repeated, though Connie could hear more effort in his words.

"Ae-ro pl-ane". Once more she repeated in hopes he'd add at least another letter.

"Ro". Shane began, then as if unsure stopped.

Connie sat there, silently prayer that he'd continue. She could tell by the expression on his face, that he had surprised himself. Again she repeated the word she had now begun to hate.

"Ro pane". Shane finally said.

The 5 adults stood outside gasped, they'd heard his every effort. All were dying to barge in there and congratulate the 5 year old, but knew not to. They all except Charlie, who'd never witnessed anything like it before, knew she'd make him repeat the word another few times before allowing him to get out of the chair.

"Aero plane". Though this time she didn't hate the sound of it so much.

"Ro pane". Shane proudly announced. "Ro pane". He added once more for good measure.

"**Yes**, yes, yes". Connie grabbed him and pulled him out of the chair. "You're such a clever boy". She told him, as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes". He replied, his earlier tantrum totally forgotten.

As if on cue Tammy, Fulton, Charlie, Dean and Julie rampaged in, all shouting their congratulations to the 4 year old who had a smile like a Cheshire cat. Connie passed him to Fulton who gripped him tightly, before asking him to repeat the word, as Connie stood back, watching proudly. She noticed Charlie stood slightly awkward by the doorway, and after Shane had, had a round of hugs from everyone, she took Shane back in her arms, and made her way across to Charlie. Shane looked at him curiously, though knew he was perfectly safe in his moms arms.

"Shane, can you say hi to Charlie". She urged.

"Helloww Arlie". Shane smiled warmly, then as Connie had taught him, stuck his arm out to Charlie.

"Hey Shane". Charlie chuckled, as he shook his hand gently.

As Charlie looked at him, he noticed, Shane's every feature came from Connie. He had Connie's chocolate eyes, and deep brunette hair. He had her small, slightly upturned nose, and the mischievous twinkle in his eye was unmistakably the same as Connie's, he'd recognize it a million miles away. He'd seen it many times in his life, it was what always made their exploits so much fun.

The rest of the afternoon and evening. They had a barbeque and sat around reminiscing. Fulton, Dean and Charlie kept Shane pretty busy, playing catch, and chasing each other all over. By 7pm Shane was falling asleep, leaning against Connie on the porch swing. Charlie sat beside her, had his feet in his lap.

"Ok, I think it's about time a certain young man got to bed". Connie announced.

"I know same goes for a certain little lady". Tammy added, as she'd been nursing Amber now for the passed hour.

"Here, we'll take him with us tonight". Fulton said. "Least then you can have a few drinks Con".

"No, it's our turn to have him". Julie announced, she'd purposefully, not had a drink so she'd be able to take Shane home with them.

"Well I might as well join in, and offer to have my own son for the night". Connie laughed.

"Seriously, we'll have him tonight. I mean we can't stay because of Amber. You 4 can enjoy yourselves". Tammy proposed.

After another 10 minutes of deciding where Shane was going to end up, even though Connie announced time and time again, that he'd be ok here, Fulton and Tammy loaded the now very nearly asleep Shane and Amber into the car, bidding farewell as they went.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**Ghostwriter **: Thanks very much. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**AntiIRONY** : That's what I like to hear, I've got people attention lol. I generally do have people attention, but 9 times outta 10 it's for being a complete nutter lol. I'm glad you've no complaints yet, and I hope you don't get any, but please if ya do, let me know lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**Joshysgirl** : Arrr I'm glad you 'loved it' lol. I aim to please lol. Yeah, I thought it about time I wrote them as a little more mature lol, I kinda like 'em when they're mature lol. Oh my obsession with Banksie is still very much happening lol, but he's just got soo tired recently, I thought I'd give him some time off lol. Let's call it personal time shall we, personal time with the author lol – I wish lol. Oh he is making a comeback, trust me lol, I'd go through withdrawals if I didn't get another story about him out after this lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**PrincessH** : I'm glad you 'love it' lol. I seriously wasn't sure when I started writing it, because yet again, am I leaving another incomplete story to start another, but hey, what the hell huh? Lol. I know you've totally started a trend lol, big clap on back for you lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

**xSarah **: I know YAY for Shane lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!

Chapter 4

The 4 friends were sat around on the porch, talking about the old days, when everything had been less complicated, and no responsibility. Dean kept commenting on how Tammy had tamed his fellow bash brother, whilst Julie kept rolling her eyes as though she'd heard it all before. Connie, steadily working her way down a few bottles of beer, and giggling infectiously. It made a change for her to not have Shane for the evening and she was going to make the most of it. Charlie, having been nervous at the beginning of the evening had settled down and was enjoying getting to know his friends again.

"Oh I remember shimmying down the drain pipe outside our dorm window, that morning we had that early morning game against varsity our freshmen year". Julie giggled. "God, that was a first and last".

"I enjoyed it"! Connie declared. "Especially when I threw my gear out the window and nearly knocked Luis out, who was trying to be a perfect gentleman to you Jules, and grab you when you got nearer the bottom". Connie laughed loudly.

"I've never seen Luis move away from the opposite sex as fast before". Charlie joined in.

"What you lacked in climbing down drain pipes Jules, you made up for fighting the varsity. You were like a one woman wrecking ball". Connie added.

"That's my girl". Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I was good though wasn't I"? Julie laughed.

For another 2 hours they continued reminiscing about old times. It was nice, having the chance again, to look back at a time of their lives that maybe wouldn't have happened had it not been for each other. At about 10pm, Julie announced it was time to get going, though because they'd both had a few drinks they opted to leave the car here and pick it up in the morning. After they'd left, Connie and Charlie headed out back for another few minutes.

"See tonight wasn't so hard was it". Connie jibbed at Charlie's earlier nervousness.

"Not really. I suppose I just assumed that they'd be slightly weird about seeing me after so long".

"I don't know why, I wasn't that weird was I"?

"No, but it's different with you. I've known you all my life". Charlie looked at her sincerely.

"Bet you say that to all the girls". Connie answered sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that big long queue around the block". Charlie responded. "Anyway, I think it's about time I got going, don't you"?

"How far you gotta go"?

"It's about 20 minutes drive from here".

"Drive"? Connie repeated. "Charlie you can't drive, you've had a drink".

"You know a number of a cab firm then"? Charlie asked in the realization.

"Nope, I've luckily never needed one". Connie shook her head, giggling slightly at the situation. "Look, just stay here the night. I mean Shane's not here, so I've got a spare bed, and it would be no trouble".

"Sure"? Charlie looked seriously at her.

"Sure I'm sure. It's too quiet without Shane, weird but nice at the same time". Connie replied, as Charlie retook his seat next to her on the porch swing. "Notice how, you were much more organized as a kid"? She giggled.

"God yeah, but think 'bout it, we organized everything with scrutiny so that we wouldn't get caught by parents or dorm supervisors".

"True. I sometimes wish, we could all just go back to being kids again. Things were so much more easier then". Connie mused.

"Yeah, but then we'd have to go through the whole 'growing up' again, and I for one don't think I could do all that again. It was hard enough the first time".

"Oh c'mon, you'd have a chance to put a few things right, change some things".

"Nah, I don't think I'd bother to change anything. Things are ok for me at the minute. I mean sure I'd probably know to keep in touch with you guys better than I did, but I don't think there's many things I regret". He answered her. "What 'bout you, is there anything in particular you'd want to change"?

"I love Shane, and I can't imagine life without him, but I used to wonder what life would have been like for me, had he not been in the picture". Connie told him, though she daren't keep eye contact. "Does that sound terrible"?

"No, not at all. I think every parent sometimes wonders what life would be like without their kids". Charlie replied. "Tell me something, how come Shane's dad isn't around"?

Connie glanced out across the garden for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts on what to say. She very rarely brought Brett up, in fact she hated the idea of him in her head. He'd made his feelings about her and Shane perfectly clear a long time ago.

"Sorry, I over stepped the line there, didn't I"? Charlie noted the hesitance in Connie's eyes.

"No, it's ok. It's just a long time since I thought about it". Connie turned slightly toward him. "Brett was a year older than me. I met him at a party one night. Right from the word go, I knew his type, charming and courteous. I spotted him across the room, he smiled at me, like smooth guys do, as though they know they're gonna get hooked up that night. Anyway eventually he headed over, and asked me to dance. I thought I knew what I was getting myself into, but said yes, adamant, that no matter how smooth he talked, there was no-way I was heading upstairs if he asked. Anyway, he didn't even try to ask, and at the end of the night, asked me if we could see each other again. I was bowled over, believing I'd been wrong". Connie began slowly. "We went out on a few dates, and he'd always been the perfect gentleman. Fulton declared many times that he didn't like him, there was something odd, and maybe I should have listened, but I put it down to jealousy. Dean and Julie were getting closer and spending more time together, and I was getting closer to Brett. But anyway, we must have been going out a few weeks before anything happened, then one night, you know". Connie stopped, slightly. "After that, everything changed, Brett was totally different, all I was to him was a good chase, and he'd gotten what he wanted".

"So he doesn't know about Shane"?

"Yeah, he knows, but it didn't make much difference". Connie smiled slightly, thinking of her own stupidness. "When I found out I was pregnant, and after the initial shock, I went to see him. Part of me didn't want to, you know, he'd gone out of his way to ignore me, but I suppose in the end, I knew I had to tell him. Basically, he offered to pay for an abortion, though he wasn't happy about it, but whether I kept it or not, he wanted no part of the child's life. I tried again after Shane was born, but he refused to acknowledge me or Shane, so in turn, I left him off Shane's birth certificate".

"He sounds like a real jerk. I hope you punched his lights out". Charlie retorted, his voice full of hate.

"I didn't get the chance, Fulton took it upon himself to do it, landing himself a night in jail for it too".

Connie filled him in on the fight Fulton had, had with Brett, and everything that had lead up to Fulton staying overnight in jail. Charlie thought most of it was amusing, and though Connie now looked back and chuckled about it, at the time, everything had been one big mess, and she'd scolded Fulton time after time for acting with his fists. Though honestly, she had been touched, that he insisted whether she'd allowed him or not, he'd have done the exact same thing.

"So tell me about your college experiences"? Connie passed him yet another bottle of beer.

"You trying to get me drunk"? Charlie accepted the drink from her.

"If that's what it takes". Connie chuckled.

"What do you want to know"?

"Um, any girlfriends"?

"Honestly"? Charlie eyed her, seeing her nod. "I actually spent most of my college experience single.".

"You're being serious"? Connie asked slightly shocked, then seeing Charlie's embarrassed expression. "Sorry, I just assumed that you'd have at least had a relationship. I mean have you seen yourself lately? How you didn't have girls throwing themselves at your feet, I'll never understand".

"I just, I concentrated on hockey more than anything. Sure there were a few small flings but nothing major or worth remembering".

"You never change do you"? Connie chuckled. "Hockey first, everything else after".

"Never had any cause to change".

"So, you're not even starting to want to settle down with someone"?

"Yeah, I'd love to be able to come home after a hard game or grueling practice to someone whose waiting for me. But it's difficult, because most girls just see me as a hockey star, and the lime light that sometimes comes with the job. Then there's the traveling, most girls don't want a relationship with someone whose constantly traveling during the season". Charlie admitted.

He'd never told anyone those feelings before, and as soon as he said them, the air thickened slightly. At first he thought it was maybe that she didn't have the first clue how to reply, but then he thought maybe it was because she was feeling similar. He decided it couldn't have been easy for her raising Shane all alone, especially when he was having days like he had today.

"So what about you, was there anyone else after Brett"? He quickly moved the conversation forward.

"No, not really. Sure there's been a few guys that have asked me out from the bar, but as soon as they find out about Shane, they run a thousand miles, then another thousand if they find out about his problems".

"Con, they'll be someone out there, that's gonna love both of you, and Brett will be someone who missed out on the best thing he could have ever had".

"Thanks Charlie". She leant over slightly, and pulled him into a hug.

They both pulled apart slightly, and gazed at each other. There was an obvious spark there, Charlie the lesser inebriated of the two felt it, but immediately assumed it was the drink talking. Going down this road was never a good idea, surely. Slowly, Charlie backed away, unsure whether this was what they both really wanted. Sure he could allow himself to fall for Connie, but they'd both had a few drinks.

"So, um, when did you last have a good skate around the rink"? Charlie turned the subject onto something much safer and something that wouldn't necessarily have either of them getting in closer proximity than they already were, again.

"Years ago. I stopped skating when I was pregnant, and I just, I never started back up. I suppose I just didn't have the time". Connie realized exactly what he was doing, and followed his lead.

"Why not teach Shane"? Charlie suggested.

"I have all on trying to teach him to speak, let alone stand on ice skates". Connie shook her head. "When I was pregnant, I thought it would be something we could do together, you know, then I could watch them play in the pee wee's like we did, but I don't think Shane will ever get to the stage where he can play in the pee wee's".

"You never know Con, you never know".

"Maybe". Connie said non-commitedly. "Listen, I'm beat, so I'm gonna head up to bed. Help yourself to anything. The bathrooms to your right at the top of the stairs and your room is right next to that". Connie told him, slowly climbing to her feet.

"Thanks". Charlie followed suite and stood up.

"You're welcome. Night". She leant forward and lightly hugged him, before wandering away.

Charlie sat back down, deciding to give Connie the chance to have the bathroom and do whatever it was women do before they go to bed, plus he'd still got a bit of beer left. He watched her head inside, and felt the tension he'd been feeling since their hug 10 minutes ago lighten.

Connie rushed inside, and upstairs. She'd told Charlie to have her room, but in the back of her mind, she wanted to make sure everything was presentable for him. She removed her pajamas from where she'd thrown them on the bed that morning. Glancing around the room, she could see nothing else untoward. 5 minutes later, she was climbing into Shane's bed. Though it was smaller than her own, it was never the less just as comfortable.

Laying there, her thoughts strayed to Charlie, who she could faintly hear, locking her back door, and switching all the lights off. They'd definitely had a moment earlier, but what she couldn't figure out, was whether it was because of the beer, or whether she had truly been touched by what he'd said about there being someone out there who would love both her, and her son. She couldn't remember the last time a guy had said anything remotely nice to her. It was usually 'hey babe, fancy meeting up after you've finished your shift', or 'has anyone ever told you, that you look like a supermodel strutting up and down back there. How about you do some private modeling for me later'.

The fact she was getting older hadn't escaped her either, and though she was neither desperate or in need of a man, the thought of one was nice. Someone to hug her after a hard day with Shane, someone she could hold tight at night, when they were in bed. Call her an old romantic but she wanted someone to love, and to love her in return. She wanted someone to sweep her off her feet, and say nice things about her, make her feel everything but a run down mom. She fell asleep that night, those thoughts staying with her, causing her to have a slight smile on her face.

Whilst Connie had been dreaming of prince charming coming to sweep her off her feet, Charlie had collapsed onto Connie's bed. He knew it was Connie's room, as there were numerous pictures around the room. There were a few pictures of the ducks, and more of Dean, Julie, Fulton and Tammy. On her bedside table, there was a portrait of her mom, and next to that, was one of Connie and Shane. Shane couldn't be more than 3 at the time, and they both had big smiles on their faces.

Charlie couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. They looked so happy, a happiness Charlie longed for. Even though Connie may be a single mom, she had someone to come home to every night. All he had, was an empty apartment, that wasn't even fully unpacked yet. And there was only himself to blame for the loneliness he was suffering. Every near decent girl who'd showed so much as smidgen of attention in college, he'd charmed, wined and dined for the 1st few dates, then as per usual, hockey had interrupted, and the girl, soon forgotten.

Maybe the fact Connie had everything he wanted, was what had caused the slight attraction between them outside. She wanted what he had, the 'easy' life, and he wanted the commitment she had. Wasn't it always the same though, wanting what you haven't got. He loved hockey, he really did, but sometimes he often wondered if that was, what was causing the lack of relationships in his life. But at the same time, he knew he could never bring himself to quit the ice, it had been his life long dream since pee wee's.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**xSarah** : Thanks for the support and review! Cheers mi dears!

**SweetNJuicyX0** : I have no idea where those pick up lines came from to be honest, I know they've certainly nevr been used on me lol, because trust me, I'd probably just break out in laughter lol, scare the poor guy away lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Ghostwriter **: Thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**PrincessH** : Thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Joshysgirl** : Arrr thanks, I'm glad you like it so much lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

Chapter 5

Connie woke earlier than expected the following morning. Having not had a full nights sleep anyway due to tossing and turning, she finally gave up trying to go back to sleep, about 8 am. She'd spent much of the night, thinking what a fool she could have made herself look, had Charlie not took the initiative and pulled away. She couldn't stop wondering whether or not, she would have allowed things to go any further, had the opportunity arisen.

It niggled her, that all of a sudden, Charlie seemed attractive to her. Sure she'd always known he was attractive, but he'd always just been, her good friend Charlie, now he was _Charlie_. Maybe it was because she was lonely, she wanted someone to share her evenings with, once Shane had gone to bed, instead of sitting alone watching the TV.

Lord knows she'd tried to date, but having limited evenings free, and the fact that she had a son always cropped up, made things difficult, if not impossible. Charlie seemed different though, he accepted she had a son, and the fact he had problems didn't see to bother him. He, himself had told her the previous evening that he was ready to settle down, but struggled to find someone who accepted he had to travel a lot during the season, something which she was more than happy to cope with. So why didn't they just settle down with each other. It made perfect sense didn't it?

"Stop it Connie, just stop right there". She hissed to herself. "Charlie doesn't want you".

To take her mind of her thoughts, she turned the radio on, and began tidying up, from the night before. Though Julie had done most of it, there were still a few empty bottles knocking around, and the barbeque wanted putting away. Other than that, it was just generally tidying up. The fact she was still dressed in her fluffy sheep pajamas had escaped her, and she went about her business, collecting her mail and morning paper from the mail box. When she returned, she turned the coffee machine on, and waited for it to slowly brew.

"Morning". A gruff voice greeted her, just as she'd sat down with the paper.

"Oh hey". Connie suddenly felt very self conscious. "You um, want a coffee"?

"Please". Charlie sat opposite.

"Did you sleep well"? Connie asked, as she placed the mug in front of him.

"Like a rock, thanks". Charlie lied, in reality he'd not managed to settle until around 2 am, thinking about non other than Connie.

"Great, me too". Connie replied. "Must have been all that drinking".

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes. Connie pretended to become interested in the pile of mail she'd collected, and Charlie skimmed through the morning newspaper. There was an awkward tension, that steadily built the longer they remained silent. After a while, Connie couldn't take it anymore, and pushed her mail off to one side.

"So, do you have a team practice today"? She chose a subject that came naturally to them both.

"No, we get Sundays off, unless there's a game of course". Charlie answered, slowly folding the paper.

"So when is your next game"? Connie asked, finding herself interested. She'd long ago stopped following games like she used to.

"Wednesday, we fly out to LA on Tuesday". He told her. "So when did you stop following the Wild's games? If I remember correctly, you were the first of any of us, to know the results if we didn't go to a game"? Charlie chuckled.

"Um, I followed a few games in college, but then after Shane, I just, I didn't have the time or energy. I can't honestly remember when I last saw or went to game".

"Maybe you should come. I could use to some fans". Charlie laughed.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that". Connie smiled, looking deeply into Charlie's eyes. "So, um how come you left New Jersey"? Connie asked quickly, when she realized she was doing exactly what she had been the night before.

"I dunno really. I'd had a few offers a few months ago, the flyers put in an offer, so did the red wings, and I really wasn't interested. Then the Wild's made an offer, and I dunno, maybe it was because they were my home team, but I just felt like I couldn't turn it down".

"Honestly, when we all learned you'd made the minors, then the NHL, I knew you'd find your way either to the wilds or the ducks". Connie declared. "They were the only two teams I knew you belonged".

With that, they both finally fell into a comfortable silence. It was the first time they'd both felt completely at ease around each other, since the night before. It was nice, just having the company, something which they both wanted terribly.

"So, what are your plans for today"? Charlie asked, after getting bored.

"Um, probably get some housework done, as you can tell, the house has lacked some of it in a while, pick Shane up, do some grocery shopping, then I have the lawn to mow, and I've been promising myself to paint the fence for a few weeks". Connie laughed at how organized she was. "Then there's always odd jobs around the place".

"What no teaching"? Charlie laughed.

"Nope, Sunday's our day off".

"And that's what you call a day off". Charlie commented, as the phone began ringing.

"Yeah". Connie chuckled at herself as she moved toward the phone. "Hello… um yeah if you want to… no, it's no trouble… as long as you're ok with that… yeah that's fine with me then… ok, I'll see you later, bye". She spoke into the receiver.

"Problem"? Charlie asked, when she returned, an odd look on her face.

"Oh, um no. That was just Tammy. They want to keep Shane for today and tonight. They're heading off to the beach, for the day, and probably won't be back until later tonight". Connie sighed.

"So you're childless and lonely today then"? Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that". Connie laughed. "Why, you wanna keep me company"? Connie read the expression on his face.

"If you want me to. I mean I haven't got anything better to do".

"Gee, you do know how to make a girl feel good". Connie joked. "All I can say it's a good thing I know you Charles Conway".

Over the next half an hour, they decided between them, what they would get up to for the day. Charlie of course, wanted to pop back and get a change of clothes, and Connie needed to at least get a bit of food from the grocery store, but other than that, they were going to do, whatever they felt like at the time.

"Hi". Julie called, as they let themselves in. "Oh hey Charlie, I didn't think you'd still be here". Julie commented, smiling slyly at Connie.

"Yeah, with Shane not here, I offered him the spare bed, since he'd had too much to drink to drive home". Connie quickly informed her, so she couldn't jump to any more conclusions than she had already.

"Oh right. So what have you got planned for today"? Julie asked.

"Nothing much. Fulton and Tammy have taken Shane and Amber to the beach". Connie told her. "What are you up to"?

"We've been invited to lunch with Melissa and Davy". Dean mimicked Melissa's squeaky voice. "So we're bound to be there until 7 pm, God help me".

"Dean, that's what married couples do, they meet up with other married couples". Julie argued.

"Yes honey, I know that, but does it have to be Melissa and Davy. They have to be the most sinfully boring people I've ever met in my life. Melissa never shuts up about them trying for a baby, while Davy stares at me as though he's trying to decipher what my sperm count is. It give's me the willies". Dean shivered in the thought, causing laughter to erupt from both Connie and Charlie.

"He does not stare at you. You're totally imagining it". Julie rolled her eyes.

"I am not imagining it, you just don't notice him doing it, because you're that busy listening to Melissa, who by this point is mapping out all the different kind of tests they're going to be having done. And you know that this time, we'll have to listen to the ever excruciatingly mind-numbing results from those tests". Dean whined. "Why couldn't you have made friends with semi-normal married couples like Tammy and Fulton"?

"Dean, we're going so shut up". Julie retorted without even looking his way.

"Con, hun, you haven't got a thermometer have you"? Dean asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure, why"? Connie answered, starting to get up from her seat.

"I think I'm coming down with something". Dean whined.

"You're not getting out of it". Julie informed him.

"Why don't you take a seat, have a nice cup of coffee and feel better, while I go get dressed". Connie said softly as she guided him to a seat and poured him a cup of coffee.

She disappeared off upstairs, Julie in tow telling her something about Melissa and Davy, leaving Charlie and Dean looking after them. Dean shook his head, and sat back into the chair, watching as his wife chatted away.

"Charlie man, you should think yourself lucky that you're single". Dean commented eventually.

"Oh yeah". Charlie replied, a slight chuckle present.

"Yeah. You can still say no to having 'lunch' with other married couples. Even when you're simply dating, other dating couples are actually normal, but when you're married you meet other weird people like Melissa and Davy". Dean babbled, much to Charlie's amusement.

"They can't be that bad surely".

"Wanna put a bet on that"? Dean chuckled sarcastically.

Connie pulled a pair of the low riding jeans from her closet, and a white shirt. She'd long ago given up dressing smartly, and instead chose casual wear. Julie was sat on the edge of her bed, finally having stopped going on about how Dean was always so negative about meeting Melissa and Davy, when they really were nice people.

"So what's the deal with you and a certain hockey star that's sat right down stairs"? Julie asked, a sly look on her face.

"There is no deal. I have no idea what you're going on about". Connie denied.

"Yeah right. I've seen the way you two are together. There's a definite heat there".

"There's nothing going on Jules. We're just good friends". Connie replied adamantly.

"But you'd like there to be"? Julie pressed.

"Yes… I mean no. No, there's nothing going on, and no I don't want there to be". Connie babbled, confused slightly.

"Which is it Con, you know you can tell me". Julie looked at her concerned.

"There's nothing going on Jules, and I really don't want there to be. I just sometimes I think it would be nice to have someone you know. But I have to concentrate on Shane at the moment, and getting caught up in a high tailed romance with anyone especially Charlie, will only cause more problems, which I don't really need right now". Connie finally admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting some companionship Con. I know Shane's important to you, but you have to think of yourself too you know. If you're happy, then Shane's bound to be". Julie soothed as she pulled Connie to sit on the bed beside her, where she wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"But Charlie! Why Charlie"? Connie finally admitted.

"Why not? You've known him for years, except those few years of hiatus, he obviously thinks a lot of you, and you can tell he adores Shane. He's everything you want in a guy". Julie informed her. "There's always been something special between the two of you, even in high school". Julie gave her a slight squeeze, as though to help the information seep in. "I mean I'm not saying jump straight into bed with him or anything, but spend time with the guy, see where it leads, and when the times right, you'll know whether he's a keeper or just a friend".

"Jules c'mon, we don't want to be late for the Addams family reunion". Dean shouted up the stairs, as well as singing the Addams family theme tune.

"Just remember what I said Con. And if you ever need a babysitter you know where I am". Julie reminded her winking reassuringly at her.

Connie watched her go. Julie had been right. There had been that spark between them, well there had been for her, even if Charlie hadn't felt it, and the only way to tell whether there was anything between them was to spend time together, and let whatever it maybe run it's course. She really could see herself falling for him, and the fact he obviously adored Shane after meeting him the once was great, and one less reason to veto the relationship.

Connie finished dressing, and headed back to Charlie, who was sat waiting patiently in the kitchen. He looked approvingly at her as she strutted in, making sure the back door was locked, and putting a few pots in the sink. When she noticed him staring after her, she laughed inwardly, she hadn't seen that lost little boy look on his face since she and Julie had turned up to the beach in bikini's, back when they'd decided to go away together in their senior year.

"It's amazing how those two stay married". Charlie commented as he quickly regained himself.

"They make a good couple. I never thought I'd see Dean under the thumb, but you know, he loves Julie to the tips of his fingers, and would jump through fire for her". Connie added. "So you ready"? She asked, seeing him nod. "Right my car or yours".

"Mine". He announced, climbing from the chair, and feeling his pocket for the keys.

They drove to Charlie's apartment almost silently. They both added a few comments here and there, if anything to keep the air around them comfortable. When Charlie pulled up in front of his apartment building, Connie's jaw dropped. Though she'd seen the building often before, the image of Charlie living here amazed her. It was a building they'd all imagine cake-eaters and the preppie snobs from Eden to live.

"You live here"? Connie clambered from the car, staring upwards.

"Yeah. You wanna come up"? Charlie asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Connie didn't answer, but simply nodded her head, whilst still looking up. Charlie let out a gentle laugh, before guiding her inside and into the elevator. Even then she was surprised. This just didn't seem Charlie's style, after all he'd been brought up not far from where she lived now, and though it wasn't exactly the poorest of areas in Minneapolis it wasn't exactly the richest either.

"Wow". She managed to mutter when he lead her inside his apartment. "So this is where you call home"? She stumbled around, gazing into every crevice.

"It's not really home to me, it's just somewhere to keep all my stuff". Charlie commented. "Homes somewhere, where there's someone waiting for you". He added as he opened the drapes, allowing sunlight in. "I'll be 2 minutes". He dashed into his room to change.

"Wow". Connie whispered once more.

"Right, lets get going". Charlie startled her as he appeared again.

"Charlie, I can't believe you live here, it's just"… Connie followed his lead as they headed back out.

"Not me". Charlie implied.

"Kinda, but hey, it's nice". She was slowly beginning to regain herself.

"True". Charlie replied.

They drove to the grocery store, where Connie picked up a few essentials like bread and milk, the rest she told Charlie could wait for during the week. They then headed to the park, where they walked around, chatting about different things from college experiences, and Charlie's hockey team in New Jersey. After everything that happened the night before there was no trace of the uncomfortable tension they'd both felt throughout much of the night. For now, they seemed incredibly comfortable being in each others company. At one point, Charlie even slung an arm across her shoulders, and she reciprocated by holding her arm around his waist. To any onlooker, they simply looked like a young couple in love. They laughed and joked, whilst strolling happily without a care in the world.

After a while, they decided to go to the hardware store, where Connie went to pick up some paint for the fences out back. She stood for 15 minutes trying to decide which color before she finally asked Charlie's advice. Eventually settling on the traditional brown creosote they left the shop and headed back to Connie's.

Having a few burgers left from the night before, Connie once again, dragged the barbeque from the garden shed, and lit the coals, whilst Charlie mowed both lawns, front and back. They'd spent nearly all day together by this point, and neither had run out of anything to say to the other, and when they did quieten for a few moments, the air between them was comfortable.

After a late lunch, they set about painting the fence. Though Connie missed Shane like any mother would miss their child, she found it strangely satisfying that she didn't have to keep checking on him all the time to make sure he wasn't getting up to anything he shouldn't.

"Charlie". Connie said suddenly.

When he turned to look at her, using her brush, she wiped a smidgen of paint on his nose. He looked shocked at first and she giggled infectiously at his expression.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist". She giggled. "Here let me get that for you". She knelt up, using her sleeve to wipe away the paint.

She dabbed softly, gazing into his ocean blue eyes. She could quite easily loose herself in them, swim in them for hours on end. Charlie too found himself gazing into her chocolate eyes, feeling nothing more to continue gazing into them. Just looking into them, he could see all the hurt, anger and happiness she had felt over the passed few years, yet there was a defiant strength there.

"There all gone". Connie whispered.

"C'mon, I'm going away Tuesday, this fence is gonna be done before then". Charlie announced.

God had he wanted to kiss her then, and had he not forced himself to say something, he could quite easily have done so, but she wasn't ready for this, or so he believed. It was no good jumping in headfirst like he did every time because this time there was more at stake than just the two of them, she had a son, and he was damned he was going to get involved with her to find a few months later it wasn't working out and break both their hearts, let alone a 4 year old child's too. Though he knew given half the chance, he could fall in love with her, he couldn't rush her, or himself into anything.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**Princess H** : Thanks for the review and support. Cheers mi dears!

**Hockey-girl90** : Thanks for the review and support. Cheers mi dears!

**Meme-Ann** : I know talk about slow timing huh lol. I'll have words, see if he can get his act together lol. Anyways thanks for the review and support. Cheers mi dears!

**Kris** : I'm glad you like it. I thought when I started this, I was getting out of my depth, not knowing much about ADD or PDD, but I knew I wanted to give it a go, if anything to get my frustration out, from seeing the general public, treat anyone with special needs differently. Anyways thanks for your review and support. Cheers mi dears!

**Joshysgirl** : Oops, sorry for leaving you hanging lol. Don't mean to, or do I? lol. Well I'll try to be faster next time lol. Anyways thanks for the review and support. Cheers mi dears!

**Ghostwriter** : Sorry lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**AntiIRONY** : You only think? Lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**SweetNJuicyX0** : Portman's rant was based on my best friend. He's always whining whenever he has to go out with his girlfriends, friends lol. Who said anything about Charlie and Connie getting together lol, this is a story based on tragedy lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

Chapter 6

Over the following few weeks, Connie and Charlie spent even more time together. Charlie often came over after practice, staying for a few hours until Connie had to get herself ready for work. Both times Charlie had, had to travel with the team, for away games, he'd called Connie straight after from his hotel room, and would sit for an hour or so talking. When the games were at home, he'd head over to hers, to meet her when she came home from work. Shane was pretty taken with Charlie, and barely left his side when they were together. When they weren't he often stated his name, until Connie would tell him they'd be seeing Charlie later.

They hadn't spoken about where their relationship was headed, but neither seemed all that bothered. They were taking things slowly, so slowly in fact, that the most intimate they'd gotten so far was a peck on the cheek and a hug. Though Julie and Tammy had both grilled her, as to how things were going, all Connie would say, was that everything was going ok, and not to be expecting anything like wedding bells, like she knew they would be already.

"What's times your appointment again"? Charlie asked, as he cleaned the few dishes they'd used for dinner that night.

"About half eleven, but you know what Doctors are like, they all run like an hour behind". She chuckled.

"And you're sure you don't want anyone to come with you"? He looked at her skeptically.

"Yes I'm sure. We'll be fine, and any case, I have no idea what time we'll get out, and you have practice".

"I would skip practice for you if you wanted you know". He told her.

"Just stop worrying about it. I've been a hundred times before, it's no big deal". She laughed at his concern. "I'll probably be home no later than half past one, so I'll see you then". She stated rather than asked, as she knew he would come around anyway.

Though she told Charlie not to worry, she in all honesty was a little. She always was whenever it came to Shane's annual check up. The check up was in fact, just to note Shane's progress, in hope that maybe the Doctors could answer the long running question, of whether Shane would ever get better and so that if ever there was another family in her position, the notes on Shane's progression would help them.

The next day, Connie woke early, and grabbed a shower before Shane woke up. Sometimes he made what was meant to be a relaxing shower impossible, and a relaxing shower was what she needed this morning. She dressed in her only confident looking outfit, a black pant suite with a white vest underneath. Next was Shane's turn, though she knew enough, whatever she dressed him in, wouldn't remain looking smart for long, but either way, she tried.

She didn't have any idea, why she was nervous, because whatever the Doctors may say, it wouldn't change the fact that Shane was getting better, and the way she taught him, obviously worked.

"C'mon baby, it's time to go". She rallied her son out of the door, toward the car.

The car journey seemed short, and before she knew it, she had pulled into one of many car spaces. Shane seemed unfazed by his surroundings, or that his mother was shaking from head to foot. On the way across the parking lot, Connie grasped Shane, lifting him from the floor and resting him on her hip. Though he was now old enough to walk, she often felt more comforted having him cling to her.

"Shane Moreau to see Dr Lamburt". Connie informed the receptionist.

"Take a seat, he'll see you in a few minutes". She answered politely.

As soon as Connie sat, Shane scrambled away toward the toy corner. He was the only child there, everyone else seemed older and un-interested. Connie kept her eye on him, whilst she perused the room and everyone in it. More than half of the people you could tell on first glance, had some form of disability. One young girl sat directly across from her, had a big smile on her face but her eyes were glued to Connie. Suddenly, she clambered to her feet, and bounced her way across to Connie, plonking herself in the seat next to Connie. She thrust a coloring book into Connie's hands, looking on proudly.

"Stacy, come back here". The older lady who Stacy had been sat next to looked up from her magazine and noticed her missing. "I'm so sorry, she's strangely been quiet today, I forgot she was sat next to me". The woman told Connie apologetically.

"No it's ok, she's fine really". Connie smiled. "Did you color this yourself"? Connie asked Stacy gently.

"Yesh". Stacy answered, then immediately got up, sat herself back next to her mother, and continued coloring.

"Thank you". Her mother gave Connie a look full of gratitude. "Not many people give her the time of day".

At hearing this, Connie involuntarily teared up slightly. She knew exactly how that felt, but seeing Stacy really brought home the fact she too, could be in the same position as Stacy's mom in years to come. Her mother shouldn't have had to thank Connie for acknowledging Stacy, yet somehow she felt thankful enough that Connie hadn't simply ignored her.

"He yours"? Stacy's mom asked as their attention was brought to Shane who was at that second crashing two trucks together like Dean had taught him.

"My one and only". Connie answered with a smile.

"How old is he"? She ventured further.

"4, he'll be 5 in May". Connie replied proudly. "How olds Stacy"?

"9. Sometimes it feels as though she's my baby girl though". Her mom answered with a slight chuckle.

"I think you'll always feel that way. I know I still think of Shane as a baby". Connie chuckled with her.

After 5 more minutes talking, Stacy was called into the Doctors office. Stacy bounded across the room, ready to show the doctor her coloring book, whilst her mom followed much more sedately. Once again, did she thank Connie for speaking to Stacy. In a way, it broke Connie's heart, Stacy's mom had been genuinely grateful, as though she had been expecting Connie to blank her daughter. That was a fear, Connie decided, that no mother should have to have, yet it was a fear she too held onto with Shane.

"Shane Moreau". The nurse called eventually.

Connie immediately stood, calling Shane, who obediently clambered to his feet, and took his mother hand. Once inside the office, the doctor wasted no time in getting on with the tests. Though he explained everything he was doing to Connie, she still felt very much out of her depth. Shane however wasn't bothered, like he had been last time, which made the whole process easier and quicker, something Connie reminded to thank him for later.

An hour later, the tests were complete and Connie was sat across from the Doctor awaiting him to tell her the results. Shane was happily playing with a few of the toys in the far corner of the office, seemingly unfazed by this whole process. He hadn't a care in the world and she wished she too could feel the same.

"Ok, Shane seems very happy and healthy. He's definitely come along since the last time we saw him. The way you teach him must obviously be working, so keep up the good work". The Doctor told her. "However, it seems we were wrong with our last diagnosis of Shane. He doesn't seem to have attention deficit disorder at all".

"So if it isn't ADD, what is it"? Connie asked with a sigh.

"Through the tests we've done this afternoon, all Shane's symptoms point toward PDD, Pervasive development disorder".

"And what exactly is that"? Connie at that second felt like crying, but was determined to hold it together in front of the Doctor.

"Basically, it's a disorder that affects the development of social and communication skills. To Shane it's like having dyslexia of the speech, when he hears words, they sound nothing like the way they should, making it almost impossible for him to understand".

"What makes you so sure he has it? You could be wrong like you were last time"? Connie stated.

"Because Miss Moreau, Shane's symptoms are all conclusively matched with PDD. He struggles with speech, though his social skills have improved he still has problems with them". He told her confidently.

"Will he ever get better"? Connie asked, though she shouldn't have bothered since she already knew the answer.

"I don't know. There's no way of telling how severe the problem is. There is a chance he may get better, and go on to lead a normal life, but there's always a chance he may not. The only thing I can really tell you is to continue working with him like you are, you're doing a wonderful job with him".

"Thanks". Connie reached across the desk, shook the Doctors hand and left.

Connie gripped Shane's hand as they entered the waiting room. Stacy and her mom were sat back in their original seats, obviously awaiting their Doctor. Connie called goodbye to them both, causing Stacy's mom to almost tear up at the fact Connie had taken the time to remember her daughter.

In the car, Connie strapped Shane in, before climbing behind the wheel herself. This was where she let herself cry, tears flooded into her eyes and quickly spilled. There wasn't a particular reason, she had known all along what was going to happen, because of course it happened every single time they came here. On the way home, she tried to stop herself from crying, but couldn't, and she began to wish she had wiper blades on her eyelids. Instead of heading straight home, she headed into the nearest gas station. She quickly wiped away her tears, making herself look semi presentable, before quickly going and buying a bunch of flowers. From there she headed passed Dean and Fulton's garage, and took the next left into the cemetery.

Whenever they'd been here before, Shane was always very well behaved and sat quietly beside his grandmothers grave. It was as though he knew this wasn't the time to play. Connie placed the flowers against the headstone, before tidying the grave slightly. Without saying a word, Shane stood and headed over to the bench, where he sat, almost as though he was giving Connie a few minutes. This brought Connie back to tears, as she thought of both Shane and her Mom, who she wished had been around to meet him. She knew without a doubt that the two would have gotten along famously.

"Oh Mom". Connie wept.

She sat another 10 minutes crying beside her Mom's headstone. Every time she'd looked up, Shane was still sat on the bench, and hadn't moved a muscle. In fact he was busy watching two squirrels play on the big oak tree a few feet away from him.

"Hey". A deep voice stated. "You ok? I saw you pass and you looked upset, so I thought I'd come and check on you". He offered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks". Connie slowly clambered to her feet. "I've just had a bad day". She told him, then immediately broke down again.

"C'mon, let's head back to the garage". Dean embraced Connie, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her away, beckoning for Shane.

Back in the garage, Shane sat in the big comfy chair in the corner. He was slowly falling asleep and for the first few minutes, both Connie and Dean remained quiet, not wanting to disturb him.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong"? Dean asked quietly, his eyes darting to Shane every so often.

"He had his annual check up this morning". Connie informed him. "They've decided to change Shane's diagnosis again, apparently he has pervasive development disorder, and yet again, can they tell me nothing about it". She almost whispered. "I know, stupid thing to get upset over, but you know what, I'm sick of being told my son has this, that and the other wrong with him, and never been given any answers".

They talked for another half an hour. Talking about it helped, and though she'd usually have talked to Tammy and Julie about such things, Dean was just as good. He kept quiet for the most part, only adding encouraging comments every so often.

"Look, as soon as Fulton comes back, we're closing a few hours early. Why don't you leave the Lil guy with me, and me and Jules will have him tonight".

"No, I can't ask that of you. I'm not working tonight anyway", Connie replied.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. And yeah, so you're not working, you'll be able to have a relaxing night". Dean added. "Plus I'm not taking no for an answer".

"You sure Jules won't mind"? Connie eyed him suspiciously.

"Mind, please". Dean tutted. "You know she goes through withdrawals when she doesn't have him over". He chuckled.

"What would I do without you"? Connie stood and planted a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek.

"You'd be as lost as I would be in a mall". He joked.

Before leaving, Connie woke Shane up slightly, she didn't want to just leave him to wake up and find she'd disappeared, even though he probably wouldn't be bothered, since Dean was there. She once again checked Dean was sure, before wandering back to where she'd parked her car.

She headed straight home, hoping to be able to research this PDD. If the Doctors couldn't give her answers, then she'd find them on her own. On the drive home, her thoughts took her back to Stacy. How grateful her mom had been, for just a few kind words. It made Connie wonder whether things would be the same for Shane when he was older. Would people ignore him, give him looks of sympathy as they passed? Would Connie be as thankful as Stacy's mom was, when someone took the time to acknowledge her sons existence? She knew the answers were yes, but she'd always preferred to believe other wise, hoping that maybe people would be more accepting toward Shane.

When she pulled into the driveway, Charlie was sat on the front steps, and it was then, that she realized she'd told him she was due back by 2pm and it was now nearing 3. He stood as she climbed out of the car, the worried expression on his face, slowly vanishing.

"I was starting to get worried". He voiced his concern, as she walked toward him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I bumped into Dean and we got talking". Connie hugged him tightly, feeling herself finally relax slightly in his embrace.

"You've been crying". Charlie studied her face, when he felt how tense she was.

"I was just being silly, that's all". Connie forced a smile. "C'mon, lets go inside". She took his hand and led them inside.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**PrincessH** : I'm glad you're like it. Thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Joshysgirl** : Arrr thank you lol. I promise there's more Charlie in this chapter lol, can't have you going through withdrawals lol. Yeah, it is sad, but he's still surrounded by love, and that's what matters. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Ghostwriter** : PDD is a real disorder, I'm not sure how many sufferers there are though. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Meme-Ann** : Yea, Charlie has magical powers lol – or so we can believe lol. I personally think it's his smile that acts like a magical wand lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Sphinx005** : Well thank you lol. It is heartbreaking, but it's worse when people ac like they aren't even there. Now THAT'S heartbreaking. People can be incredibly cruel sometimes. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**SweetNJuicyX0** : Yea the disorders are real, I don't know how many sufferers there are, but they are definitely real. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

Chapter 7

Charlie sat opposite Connie in the living room, as she told him everything about what the Doctors had said. Though Charlie knew about Shane's problems, he'd never pressed Connie for the more in-depth details, but now he was intrigued to hear everything the two had gone through. They'd changed Shane's diagnosis every year, and were never able to tell Connie much more than a few answers, which in his opinion, wasn't enough. He kept thinking that if Shane had been his son, he'd want the Doctors to move heaven and earth until they found more answers, and he would demand even more answers then.

"So now, they're telling me he's got pervasive development disorder, and again they don't know whether he'll ever get any better". Connie spoke softly, trying her hardest to keep her composure.

"But you know he is getting better Con, you see that for yourself every day". Charlie soothed.

"No, he's improving. There's no way of telling whether or not I'll have to work with him for the rest of my life, or whether he'll be able to go to school, like normal kids". Connie told of her fears. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be told your own flesh and blood has acute deafness, autism, ADD or PDD? Every year do they change their mind, and no matter how much you expect it, it hits you like a kick to the stomach. It takes you a few months to fully process it, then another few months to read every last bit of information you can find, then finally you accept it. Just when you've accepted it, does it start all over again". Connie told him, tears trickling gently down her cheeks.

Charlie was stumped at what to say to comfort her. Finally settling for pulling her into a tight embrace, where they remained for some time. Charlie could have sat there all day holding her, she fitted perfectly into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be off loading all my problems onto you". Connie sat up slightly, and wiped her tears away.

"I wouldn't be here if I minded Con". Charlie reminded her.

He gazed into her eyes, he began loosing himself in them, only this time he didn't care. He slowly leant forward, allowing his lips to brush against hers, feeling electric sparks run throughout his body. As the kiss heated up, Connie placed hand on his shoulder gently allowing her hand to slide up to the nape of his neck. Feeling her touching him, sent tingles racing and he felt a low growl bellow in his throat. The kiss was growing in intensity, their lips pressing hard against each other in a hungry motion. Their tongues were dancing the sensual rumba with each other, slowly caressing then twisting in circles. Charlie held Connie firmly against his chest, he could feel her every breath, the close proximity, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Charlie". Connie murmured.

Within seconds, Charlie realized what he was doing, and pulled away. His hand slid down from her back on to her leg, his other arm resting on the back of the sofa. He couldn't read her expression, and immediately looked away. He knew what he'd just done was wrong, she'd been upset about Shane, the last thing she'd need was him complicating things.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"… Charlie began quietly, but was stopped by Connie pressing her lips softly against his own. "Are you sure"?

"Shut up Charlie". Connie stopped him abruptly, as she pulled him into another hungry kiss.

Connie's heart thumped in her chest, as adrenalin pounded around her body. Charlie's hands roamed her back freely, as she slid one hand into his hair. Every so often she could hear a low growl in his throat, as if beckoning her for more. She knew things between them were going to go further than kissing, and she wanted it to, but there was a tiny voice in the back of her head, reminding her, of the last and only time she'd ever slept with anyone. Charlie on the other hand had probably slept with a number of women, probably of whom would be better than her.

"Charlie". She pulled away then kissed him gently once more. "I um, I have something to tell you". She continued planting gentle kisses on his lips between words.

"We can stop, it's ok". Charlie reassured her, pulling back some more, but keeping eye contact.

"No, no it's not that". Connie gave him a small kiss as if to prove her words. "It's just that, God how do I put this". She struggled for words.

"Just say it, I won't care whatever it is". He rubbed her back affectionately.

"Ok… Ok, so um, this whole, um, situation, well um, I've only ever actually, um been in it, um once". She stuttered nervously. "It was with Brett, and even then, it wasn't anything special, except maybe Shane being the conclusion". She blurted, feeling slightly embarrassed. "What I'm saying is, is that even with Brett, it wasn't I dunno, right! It lasted like the whole of 5 minutes, an I don't want you to um, have high expectations or anything, and um, I wouldn't blame you if um, you didn't want to".

"Connie, shut up". Charlie kissed her again, feeling her immediately reciprocate.

With all her thoughts out in the open, Connie relaxed more, and began to actually enjoy their moment together even more. Part of her couldn't believe that this was actually Charlie she was kissing, though she'd had a small crush on him back in high school, she'd never dreamed that in years to come, they'd be where they were now.

"Come on". Connie stood, and took Charlie's hand in her own.

She lead him upstairs slowly, and into her room. She closed the door behind them, then turned back to Charlie. She had to stand on tiptoes to reach him, where she planted small tantalizing kisses on his lips. They slowly stepped toward the bed, where Charlie sat on the edge, making it easier for Connie to reach him.

"Are you sure"? Charlie questioned again.

"Yeah". Connie replied softly, reaching down for another kiss.

Connie knelt on the bed in order to lower herself slightly, before tugging Charlie's shirt off over his head. Charlie reciprocated her action, their lips never parting for long. Next their pants tumbled their way to floor. As their remaining items of clothes hit the floor, Charlie being nuzzling her neck, his hand holding her hip. Connie began stroking the back of his calf with one of feet, feeling his hard muscles that were kept toned with skating. Slowly Charlie began planting small lingering kisses from her neck, between her breasts to her navel, then gently made his way back to her lips.

He kissed her with such intensity, yet each were gentle and lingering. She'd never wanted to kiss anyone as much in her life, he was intoxicating, and she couldn't get enough of him. Charlie had just moved from the base of her neck, to her shoulder, when she leant forward slightly, planting a kiss in the hollow of his neck, before letting out a slow breath. With that, he shuddered, made his way back to her lips.

They made love slowly, with an unleashed passion. Charlie burrowed his face into Connie's neck, sucking on her pulse point, and with every thrust he gave, he could feel her heart beat double. Her hands ran freely through his short brunette locks, her warm breath surfing it's way onto the hollow of his neck. With the last few pumps, Connie inhaled, feeling herself go to new dizzying heights.

"It's over, come back to me". Charlie whispered huskily. "Come back to me". He ran a hand down her side, kissing the side of her mouth gently. "You ok"? He asked softly.

"Yeah". Connie whispered in return, kissing him with gusto.

They laid silently in each other arms. Charlie ran a finger idly along Connie's upper arm, kissing her forehead every so often. Connie cuddled up beside Charlie, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers. It was as though, her arms were meant to be wrapped around Charlie.

"I think I'm falling in love with you". Charlie whispered in her ear, followed by a few soft kisses.

"I think that's a good job, since Shane's in love with you too". Connie chuckled. "And so am I". She added, leaning up and kissing him.

Half an hour later, they dragged their selves out from under the sheets, and headed downstairs to get some dinner. Even though Connie was now dressed in an old baggy t-shirt and cropped blue jeans, Charlie thought, she still looked radiant and struggled to keep his eyes and hands off her.

"I haven't got much in"… Connie turned around from the sink, noticing Charlie watching her. "Why are you looking at me like that"? She chuckled.

"Can I help it if your beauty blinds me". He laughed in return.

"How corny are your pick up lines gonna get"?

"Much worse than that". Charlie laughed, as he crept up behind her, wrapping his arms snuggly around her waist, whilst nuzzling her neck.

"Charlie, I'm never gonna be able to make dinner with you doing that". Connie stated, though she really didn't want him to let her go.

"How about then, we order pizza, then go back to bed". Charlie wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Oh really"? Connie eyed him, with a slight smile playing on her lips. "Then you'd better get ordering then hadn't you". She laughed, before dashing up the stairs.

25 minutes later, Connie watched in amusement, as Charlie dashed out of the room, dressed in her fluffy white toweling robe, that didn't pass his knee and barely wrapped round him, to pay for the pizza. After she'd heard him bound down the stairs, she tiptoed to the top of the stairs just in time to see him swing the door open. The pizza delivery guy, couldn't have been any older than 17 and looked extremely embarrassed by Charlie's lack of coverage.

"I think he's a hockey fan". Charlie announced, when he re-entered the bedroom, where Connie had quickly returned.

"What makes you think that"? Connie asked, trying to keep a straight face

"Well he looked a bit star struck".

"Are you sure he was star struck and not just embarrassed"? Connie asked seriously.

"How'd you mean embarrassed"?

"Well, did you happen to notice, how you were dressed? Poor kid, he was probably scared of getting an eye full". Connie cracked out laughing, as Charlie looked down, noticing how little the robe actually covered.

"Well, we'll just not have to order from their anymore". He chuckled.

The following morning, Connie awoke to an empty bed. In her half dazed state, it didn't really click, that Charlie should have been laid beside her. For the last 5 years, since she'd moved in this house, she'd woken alone. She rolled over to look at her bedside clock, seeing it was only 7 am. Normally by now, Shane was usually climbing under the covers with her, for an extra half an hours sleep.

She heard the mail man, closing her mail box, which was no doubt full of junk and bills. Realizing she should get up, and finally noticing Charlie's absence, she slipped from the bed, pulling on her jeans and t-shirt, before stumbling down the stairs.

"Charlie"! She called softly, her voice still rugged.

She checked the living room, and kitchen before realizing his car wasn't in the driveway. Though in her heart, she didn't believe Charlie would have treat her as a one night stand, but her mind went into over drive. He hadn't left a note, woken her to tell her he had to be anywhere. She knew he wouldn't be at practice, since they had a game that evening. His disappearance was a mystery, but she forced herself not to dwell on it, there was probably a perfectly good explanation. To keep herself occupied, she began making a small list of what she needed to get from the grocery store later.

"Hey, what are you doing up"? A voice startled her, causing her to let out a yelp.

"Oh my God, don't do that". Connie caught her breath back, feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Where've you been anyway"?

"I went to get breakfast. I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed, but"… Charlie placed the bag down on the table.

"Arr, you're so sweet. But you didn't need to. I've got some cereal in the cupboard. I haven't got much of anything else but that I have got". Connie stepped toward him, kissing him gently, before holding him closely.

"I wanted it to be special, not just cereal". Charlie pouted jokingly.

"And what's wrong with my cereal". Connie joked.

"Nothing, it's just I'm a growing boy, plus cereal sucks compared to bacon, sausage and eggs". Charlie informed her. "Ok, so since you're not in bed, you have to sit at the table, and let me cook for you".

"I could get used to this". Connie commented on, as she allowed Charlie to guide her to a chair.

Over the following half an hour, Connie watched in amusement, as Charlie tried his hardest to cook her breakfast. He burnt the tips of his fingers more than once, and dropped 2 eggs on the floor. When she offered to help him, he ordered her to remain in her seat, and that he was fine. When he burnt his fingers for the 3rd time, whilst trying to serve everything up, Connie climbed to her feet and managed to help him, before he'd actually realized she'd moved.

"This isn't too bad". Connie chomped down a piece of burnt bacon. It honestly wasn't all bad, there were small burnt bits that left a foul taste in your mouth, but for the most part it was edible. Charlie looked at her sarcastically.

"You making fun of my cooking"? He eyed her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"No, no, I'm just saying it's ok. Better than Fulton's anyway, and after a bit more practice, you can make me breakfast anytime". Connie leant over and kissed him gently.

That night, whilst Connie was at work, Larry put the hockey game on the big screen, for everyone to watch. Though Connie was meant to be working, she frequently found herself stopping to watch the game, especially when she knew Charlie was on the ice. Her heart fluttered when she saw him be checked against the boards, then slowly skate back to the bench holding his elbow. He didn't skate for the rest of the 2nd period, causing Connie to become flustered and uptight. It was only when she saw him skate back on the ice at the beginning of the 3rd that she relaxed a little. She knew his arm was still hurting, since his game was now off and he didn't have as much ice time.

The player who had checked Charlie, spent much of the 2nd and 3rd periods in the box for hooking, tripping and slashing. Though for some unknown reason, the ref's failed to send him off permanently. After he checked Mike Peron, the team Captain, he barged into Ron Shudra. This of course got both Mike and Ron's backs up, which escalated into a fight. They both got 2 minutes for the fight, but the opposing player was finally given a game misconduct.

The game soon finished, with the Wild's winning 1-0. With the game over, Connie ultimately relaxed and managed to work the rest of the night, without her mind wandering. She returned home late that night to find Charlie sat on her doorstep awaiting her arrival.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**Joshysgirl** : I'm glad you like it lol. Yeah, I'm pretty jealous of Connie too lol, who wouldn't be, she got to see Charlie in a fluffy bathrobe lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**MickEmousina** : Arr thanx! Lol. Well you can stop wondering how they'll react, all will be revealed lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**PrincessH** : Please, you're just as good as me, if not better. I'm a pretty intense person anyway lol, so that might be why lol. But thanks for the compliment, you really shouldn't though, I may start getting big headed lol. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and support. Cheers mi dears!

**SweetNJuicyX0** : Yep they most certainly did get it together lol. I kinda wanted to drag it out longer, but it was a mixture of my impatience, an not wanting you guys to start hate reviewing me for leaving you constantly hanging lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Meme-Ann** : Don't computers just sometimes get on your nerves lol. No I didn't get your review twice, but I wouldn't have minded, lol. Is there a fangirl dictionary now? I must get one lol. We should become the founders of the C/C shippers lol. Yea, you NEED to get Kekini back up and running, I could do with another chapter lol. I often sit and read it over and over again, when I'm on the computer talking to ma mates, and they go quiet lol. Anyways thanks for all your reviews and support. Much appreciated lol. Cheers mi dears!

**Ghostwriter** : You're waiting is over. Thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**AnitIRONY** : Arr, aren't you sweet. Well I hope it cheers you even more up lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Authors note **: I know this chapter is kinda short, and pretty much boring, so I do apologize for that. It's probably because I'm getting bored with it lol, I can't help it, I've got that many other ideas popping around in my mind, and not nearly enough time for them all lol. Anyways hope you enjoy xxxx

Chapter 8

"Hey stranger". Connie almost whispered as she gently pushed her car door shut, so as not to wake Shane.

"Hey yourself". Charlie couldn't help but grin ear to ear at the sight of her.

He walked slowly toward her, seeing that Shane was fast asleep in the back seat. Connie too looked like she was dead on her feet. He however was still feeling a slight buzz from the game. He always did, sometimes even if they'd lost, he felt the adrenalin rush, surge through his veins.

"Sorry I just kinda turned up, I just wanted to see you". He walked closer. "I can go if you want though, you look pretty beat".

"It's ok". She ran a hand down his stomach. "I just, well I met this great guy last night, and well you know busy night". She teased.

"Great guy huh"? Charlie wiggled his eyebrows, letting out a gentle laugh.

"Don't push it". Connie nudged him, then made a move to open the back door of the car.

"Here". Charlie made a move, and slowly picked Shane up in his arms.

Shane didn't stir once, the whole time he was in Charlie's arms. Connie looked on, as Charlie put Shane in his bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin, it was then Shane began stirring, causing both Connie and Charlie to freeze suddenly, both hoping he wouldn't wake. He slowly turned over, grasping the corner of his pillow as he always did. Charlie tip toed out, as Connie pulled the door too behind him.

"You want a drink"? Connie offered, heading back downstairs.

"Sure". Charlie whispered in response, not wanting to disturb Shane.

"How's your elbow"? Connie asked, as she made two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oh, um it's a little sore, but I'll live". He replied. "How'd you know about that anyway"? He realized he hadn't mentioned it.

"Larry had the game on, I saw parts of it". Connie handed Charlie a mug as she lead the way to the living room.

"So what did you think then"? Charlie asked.

"Well, Mike Peron dropped his gloves too early when he got in that fight, if he'd have waited another few seconds, he could have hit that other guy properly, and Ron Shudra needs to bring his arm further back when he's hitting the other guys".

Charlie chuckled at her, thinking it was just like Connie to pick the 'important' things like how the guys fought, rather than how they actually skated. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer so he could kiss her temple. Instead of pulling away, Connie, lent on Charlie, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath.

"You're better than I remember you to be". Connie finally offered. "And I know how stupid that sounds, there's a big difference between high school level and NHL level".

"It doesn't sound stupid at all", He whispered back.

20 minutes later, Charlie was massaging Connie's back. She was very nearly asleep, letting out few murmurs here and there. Charlie too was coming down from his earlier adrenalin rush, and was glad it was Sunday the following day, so at least he could relax, especially if that meant with Connie.

The following morning, Charlie woke, a little before 6. Connie was wrapped in his arms, the way she had been since they fell asleep the previous night. In the back of his mind, Charlie knew Shane would be getting up soon, and wasn't sure how he'd react to possibly finding him in bed with his mom. Deciding the best way to deal with things, was to let Connie decide how to handle the situation, he slowly crept out of the bed, pulling his pants and shirt on, before tiptoeing downstairs to the sofa. He caught another hours sleep, before he heard Shane padding across the landing into his moms room. 10 minutes later, they both made their way down stairs.

"Mor een Arlie". Shane bounced on the sofa next to Charlie.

"Mornin' Shorty, did you sleep well"? Charlie asked, though he knew Shane probably wouldn't have understood the question.

He watched amused as Shane scurried toward his toys, losing interest with Charlie immediately. Charlie stood and headed toward the kitchen, where he'd heard Connie heading when she'd followed Shane downstairs. She was just setting Shane's cereal out in a bowl, when he walked in.

"Hey, how long have you been down here"? She asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"About an hour. I wasn't sure about the whole Shane seeing us situation, so I thought it best to get on the sofa". Connie nodded along with him.

"It might be best, until we know what's happening for definite". Connie agreed, then immediately saw Charlie's confused expression. "What I mean is, well, this could end, you know, and if Shane doesn't know anything, he can't well get hurt". Connie stammered, and knew she was doing a poor job at explaining things. "Ugh, I know, I know you're not gonna purposefully hurt Shane, but he's attached to you already, and he only thinks of you as a friend, but if he see's us becoming more than that, then if we you know end things".

"Why, do you wanna end things"? Charlie butted in.

"No, no. I just, well I wanna be 100 sure about us first. Is that ok"? Connie whispered, and by the look in her eyes, Charlie knew she'd been hurt before, and would do anything to prevent her son feeling that pain. "You can tell anyone else except Shane". Connie giggled.

"I'm fine with not telling Shane, I really am. I just wanna let you know though, I'm not gonna hurt either of you". Charlie kissed her softly.

"That's good, cause I'd hate to see Fulton end up in jail again". Connie laughed, reminding Charlie of Fulton's actions towards Brett.

A few hours later, Connie and Charlie were pulling out the barbeque again. Connie had rung and asked Julie, Dean, Fulton and Tammy round for dinner. Connie had made the decision, that now the weather was getting warmer, they ought to do this sort of thing more regularly.

"Ok, so you've met all my friends, when do I get to meet yours"? Connie joked, as they watched Shane run around the yard.

"Well, since you bring it up. In a few weeks time, the teams having like a sort of picnic day. They do it every year, something to do with the Stanley cup and our first oponents, but I was wondering if you and Shane would like to come"?

Charlie immediately saw the hesitant look in her expression. He knew it was more to do with the fact that Shane had special needs, than it was because she was nervous.

"I know it's like this big step, but Ron Shudra's daughter's got special needs, and all the guys are fantastic with her, they'll love Shane, and he'd have so much fun".

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but… ok". Connie agreed slowly. "But, if anything happens that has anything to do with Shane, I need to know, we can leave ok"? She told him.

"I promise, if anything happens, we'll be outta there before you can say Jack Robinson". Charlie laughed, casting an eye toward Shane who was preoccupied, then leaning forward and kissing the corner of Connie's mouth. "And then, a week after that, there's the big Stanley cup ball. All the players and their partners are invited, so, how about it"?

"My, my, are you asking me out on a date Mr. Conway". Connie smirked jokingly.

"I think I am Miss. Moreau, and I'd be most obliged if you'd come". Charlie replied in a southern accent, causing Connie to laugh.

"Get me the date, and I'll ask Julie or Tammy see if they can have Shane for the night". Connie agreed, through her laughter.

An hour later, Connie was stood watching the barbeque coals, whilst chatting to Tammy and Julie. Charlie, Fulton, Dean and Shane were running around the yard, all trying to teach Shane the basics of football. Connie kept her eye on the game, half wanting to go and join in with them. Both Julie and Tammy had picked up on Connie's lingering glances toward the guys, but knew enough, she wasn't just watching Shane.

"So, you never said what you got yourself up to on Friday night, when we had Shane". Julie questioned, after Connie glanced toward the guys again, though from the position the guys were stood in, both Tammy and Julie noticed she'd glanced quickly at Shane, then lingered on Charlie.

"Oh, um, I just stayed in. Didn't feel up to doing much". Connie replied non-commitedly.

"I thought you mentioned you'd got plans with Charlie". Tammy joined in, catching onto what Julie was doing.

"We did. We just stayed in". Connie offered little to no information.

When Connie glanced up this time her attention was fully on Shane, who was running around Charlie and Fulton, to where Dean stood on the touch line, Julie and Tammy looked at each other, almost telepathically agreeing that there was something more going on between Connie and Charlie then they were letting on.

"C'mon Con, there's something going on between the two of you isn't there". Tammy gave in, knowing Julie never would.

Connie looked at both her friends, seeing the eagerness for information in their eyes, like a hawk watches it's prey. Though she knew she'd told Charlie anyone but Shane could know about them, it was much more fun watching them burst with suspicion.

"What makes you think that"? Connie asked, holding off telling them for another few minutes.

"We aren't blind you know. We've seen how many times you've watched him this afternoon. There's either something going on, or you really want there to be something going on". Julie inputted.

Connie mulled her words over, mainly so she could leave the two hanging, guessing which of the two it was. This opportunity was almost too good to end. Julie the most eager of the two, was sat so far onto the edge of her seat, that she was any minute going to fall off the tip.

"There might be something going on". Connie almost whispered.

"I knew it, I told you didn't I". Julie announced victoriously to Tammy. "Do tell"!

"Look, we're ok with you guys knowing, but I want to keep it from Shane for a while. You know how attached he's gotten to Charlie, and if he starts to think there's something more going on, he'll get even more attached. I just, neither me or Charlie are sure what's going to happen, and I just, well I don't want Shane getting hurt".

Connie explained everything that had happened over the last few days, leaving both her friends jaws dropping open in ore, even more so when she told them about Charlie's invitation to the ball. Julie's eyes boggled with the thought of a shopping trip, both Tammy and Connie could see her mind clicking up a gear, thinking about the perfect dress.

"Before you go any further Jules, I'm not going shopping. I can't afford a new dress, I've got a few options in my closet". Connie informed her.

"But… but… but". Julie stammered. "You can't go to an important ball without a new dress".

"Well I'm going to have to". Connie turned her mind to the coals, that were now hot enough, to cook the food.

Tammy nudged Julie with her foot under the table, and as soon as Julie looked up, Tammy winked at her, a plan obviously under her sleeve, causing Julie to immediately drop the subject.

Over dinner, Connie and Charlie admitted to Fulton and Dean that they had become an item, though told them both they were keeping it from Shane for a while. Both guys accepted the news with less shock than Tammy and Julie had, but both genuinely happy for the both of them. Fulton however warned Charlie what had happened with Brett, and that even though they were friends, he'd have no problem doing exactly the same thing. Dean nodded along, causing a few laughs around the table.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**Princess H **: Trust me, your writing is even better than I make it out to be. Yeah, I'll definitely check your stories out again when I managed to escape craziness for 5 minutes lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Joshysgirl** : I'll definitely think about brining in the other ducks, but can't really promise lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

Chapter 9

The following 2 weeks passed in a daze. Nothing remotely interesting took place, and life seemed to slowly trickle by. Connie and Charlie saw each other daily, Charlie often staying over, though in the early hours of the morning, he would retreat to the sofa, for the following few hours. Neither Connie or Charlie hid their relationship fully from Shane, during the day, they acted exactly how they normally would, which didn't seem to faze Shane at all. In fact, if anything he blossomed more. With Charlie's presence, Shane seemed almost determined to figure out this whole language, he added another 30 words to his vocabulary, something which before would have taken just shy of a month.

Despite her arguments with Tammy and Julie against it, Connie too changed. She had the long forgotten twinkle back in her eyes, the weights that seemed to have been permanently placed around her shoulders for the passed few years, had suddenly disappeared.

"Are you sure, we don't have to take anything tomorrow"? Connie asked, as she pushed the shopping cart around the grocery store.

"Positive". Charlie responded. "All you need to take is yourself". He informed her, as he tossed a few apples into a bag. "Con, go long". He pulled his arm back, imitating a football player.

"I'm sorry, we don't allow children to handle the produce in this store". A hand reached up from behind Charlie, releasing the apple from his grip.

Charlie winced, unable to turn around to face who he assumed was the manager stood behind him. He looked at Connie who had a smirk on her face, trying her hardest to suppress laughter.

"Didn't I teach you boys anything. Honeydew melons are better for playing football with".

At this Connie burst into giggles. Charlie spun around coming face to face with a short, cuddly framed woman. Her cheeks rosy and her eyes gleamed with mischief. He recognized her immediately.

"Mrs. Reed".

"Hi Charlie". She reached forward to hug him, despite the fact he towered over her. "Had you going there for a second didn't I"? She chuckled.

"Nooo, I knew it was you all along". Charlie argued unconvincingly.

"Yeah right, that's why you went as pale as a ghost". Connie interrupted. "Hey Gill". She stepped around Charlie, straight into the elder woman arms.

"Hi sweet heart, and where's that gorgeous little boy of yours"? Gill Reed questioned, as she glanced at the empty child seat on the trolley.

"Oh, Tammy insisted that she take him to the play group along with Amber". Connie replied.

"Shane so reminds me of Fulton before he met you guys. It'll do him the world of good to make some friends".

"Oh please, you only think that, because of all the 'mothers' meetings you got to attend". Charlie laughed.

"Exactly, we both gained something". Gill joined the laughter. "The team was like an extended family, we have to have the mothers meetings to keep up with you all".

"Have"? Charlie asked. "You still have them"?

"Well not exactly. I speak as regularly as I can with the all the Ducks moms, we catch each other up on what each of you have been doing".

At this Connie felt a tears sting her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away before neither Charlie or Gill caught wind of them. She'd have given anything, to know her mom was still around to talk to Gill, Casey and all the other moms, informing them how proud of her she was. Instead she had no-one to inform other duck moms what she was up to, or maybe Gill did, but no matter, it wasn't the same.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean"… Gill realized exactly what she'd said.

"No. Don't be silly, it's nearly 5 years since. I'm ok, really". Connie forced herself to say, adding a fake smile to the mixture.

The fact was, she wasn't ok with it. Her day to day life was ok, but every so often, she'd have a total breakdown of emotions. On more than one occasion had Julie, Tammy, Fulton or Dean walked in on her curled up on the couch crying inconsolably, only for days later, to laugh it off excusing her state as hormones after Shane's birth or pmt.

"Well anyway, I'd best be getting back to work". Gill seemed fazed by Connie's nonchalant reply. "And you, no more throwing apples, watermelons if you must". She reached forward to hug him.

"I'll try to remember". Charlie chuckled.

"Give that cutie of yours a big hug for me. Bring him around to see me soon, yeah". Gill grasped Connie into a tight hug, lingering longer than she had with Charlie.

"I will, well when Fulton stops kidnapping him". Again her laugh was forced.

They soon parted ways, Connie and Charlie continuing working there way around the store, and Gill disappearing into the stock room. For the most part of the shopping trip, Connie remained silent, forcing a smile here and there, whenever Charlie gave her a worried sideways glance. It was the same the whole journey home, despite Charlie's attempts at small talk.

"Con, you ok"? Charlie asked, after Connie walked passed him for the 5th time, without barely looking at him.

"Yeah, fine. Why'd you ask"? Though she glanced at him only slightly, he could see pain in her eyes.

"It's just, you've been quiet, ever since Gill mentioned your mom. I kinda just put two and two together".

"Exactly, and you got 5". Connie almost snapped.

"Doesn't seem that way to me". Charlie replied, calmly.

"Look Charlie". Connie sighed. "I don't want to talk about my mom, so please just drop it". She said it with little to no emotion.

"You know, since we've been going out, in fact, ever since I came back, you've never once mentioned her, other than when we were in the hospital, and you told me she'd died. What happened Con? I mean you were so close, how can you not even mention her"? Charlie pushed.

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about my mom', don't you understand"? Connie gritted her teeth.

"None". He tried pulling a cheesy grin, in a feeble attempt at cheering her up. "I'm not dropping this Con, so you might as well give in". Charlie told her almost sternly.

Connie turned and stared harshly at him, but all Charlie could see in her eyes was pain. He began to wish he'd questioned Fulton or one of the others more, but until now, he'd been oblivious to it. He'd simply assumed Connie's mom's death, was a shock yes, but just something that happened, that no-one could have prevented. He knew now, there was more to it.

"Please Connie, please just tell me. It's gotta be better than bottling it up inside". He stepped closer to her, hoping she'd fall into his arms and spill her troubles. She fell into his arms, albeit for a split second.

"I can't. I just, I can't". Her voice small, quivered slightly, before she ducked passed him, and made a beeline for her room.

After a few seconds, Charlie followed, finding her curled up on her bed, knees tucked tightly up to her chest. Sat on her far side, was a small, shoebox. Her fingers ran gently over the lid, as though contemplating whether to open it or not. Her eyes glued to the tips of her toes. He lingered in the doorway, knowing, she knew he was there.

"I miss her so much, you know. I can't help but think that I wouldn't be living like this if she was here, an Shane probably wouldn't be the way he is either". She sobbed gently.

"That's not true Con, it's no-one's fault that Shane's the way he is. If there is a God, he probably picked you because he knew you'd love Shane no less because of his problems, but more". Charlie wandered into the room, sitting on the end of the bed.

"She was diagnosed with cancer, about 2 months before I got pregnant. The doctors warned it was a rare and aggressive form. She didn't want to hear how long she'd have left, but threw herself into chemo and radiation. When she finished the first course, the doctors were pleased, and told us the tumor had ceased growing. They were obviously still worried because it was still there, but my mom didn't want to hear any negativity, she was sure she would beat it". She wiped a stray tear away. "Anyway, that's when I got pregnant, I was scared of telling her at first, incase it made everything worse, but when I started having morning sickness, I had to tell her. She was really supportive, and if anything she became even more determined to beat it. Anyway over the next 2 months the tumor had started growing again, and chemo and radiation weren't working. There were only untested drugs left, and she tried those. They didn't work".

Charlie didn't know what to say. He was sat looking at her slowly break down, remembering each detail vividly. He wondered how many people she'd told this too, but he came up with the answer of non, and maybe that was why she'd become so distant whenever her mom was mentioned.

"By the time I was 3 months gone, my mom, she just wasn't the same. She'd for no reason at all suddenly snap, and become someone totally different, telling me or anyone around, we were fat or ugly. I didn't care though, I knew it wasn't my mom, so I didn't let it bother me. Things only got worse though, she began having these 'attacks' more regularly, lasting longer, and soon, it was as though my mom was no longer there". Charlie reached forward, gripping her hand. "When I was 5 months pregnant, I was still suffering from morning sickness, but it wasn't just in the morning, so the doctor gave me some pills to help. Anyway, this one day, my mom was in so much pain, her pain relief wasn't working as well as it had been".

Charlie could sense what was about to come, and he gripped her hand harder, hoping she'd get it out. Getting it out was the only way Charlie could think of that would help her.

"She was laid in bed, wriggling with pain, and I just sat beside her, telling her everything we were going to do with the baby, anything really to take her mind off her pain. Slowly the pain eased, but not fully, just enough for her to sit up slightly. It was then, that, that she asked me". That was it, she broke down fully, hiding her face behind her arms that were resting atop her knees, that were pulled so tightly up to her chest he was sure they'd suffocate her.

"What did she ask you Con? Did she ask you to help her"? Charlie found his voice, but not enough to say the real meaning.

She bobbed her head up and down, still hiding her face. Tears brimmed Charlie's eyes, as he swung his leg over to the other side of Connie so he could hold her more easily. She helped him, and released her legs slightly, swinging them to the side, and falling into Charlie's chest. They sat like that for a while, Charlie rubbing her back affectionately, knowing she'd carry on, but in her own time.

"She was so desperate, and I tried, again and again I tried, but when it came down to it, I just couldn't. So instead, I watched her suffer more with every day, the headaches almost crippling her, at night I could hear her sob in pain, and frustration. She told me she didn't blame me, but one night, I found her stumbling around in the kitchen, trying to get her hands on her pills. She was willing to do it herself. I stopped her in time, but felt guilty straight after". She wiped a tear away, but remained in Charlie's embrace. "A few days later, I had a doctors appointment, Julie took me, and when we got home, we found my mom, she was laid in bed, the bottle of pills the doctor had prescribed me for my morning sickness empty beside her, and all her pills were gone". Tears were flowing again. "I should have hidden the pills, or asked the doctor for stronger pain relief for her". She sobbed.

"It's not your fault, do you hear me, it's not you fault. You did EVERYTHING you could, and I know your mom wouldn't want you to blame yourself either". Charlie told her.

"I should have done something, anything, she was in so much pain". She struggled to get out through her tears.

"The outcome would have been the same, there was nothing you could have done". Charlie gripped her tightly.

They sat like that for over an hour, only pulling apart when the phone rang. Charlie answered it whilst Connie pulled herself together in the bathroom.

"That was Jules, she just wanted to let us know that she'll be bringing Shane home after dinner, I said that was ok". Charlie told her from the doorway.

"Yeah, that's fine". Connie responded, as she wiped the tear stains away.

"You ok"? He asked her suspiciously.

"Huh hmm". She nodded her head. "Look, Charlie, please don't tell anyone about… well you know".

"I promise, on one condition". She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You come with me to see a councilor. I can only help you get rid of your guilt so much, just try it once, for me"? He suggested.

"Ok". She agreed. "I'll try it".

At this she'd surprised Charlie, he'd been gearing up for a more persuasive approach, and she'd simply agreed. As he promised, that night, when Julie and Dean brought Shane home, nothing was said about the afternoon's events, or the fact Connie had agreed to see a councilor, to help with her grief.

Anyways what do you think? PLEASE R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

A/N : I was just deleting some files on my laptop to make some room, and found this amongst everything, so thought, meh let's put it up. Not my best work, but never the less, I wrote so why let it go to waste. So enjoy!

Chapter 10

Charlie could have easily been mistaken for a boy no older than Shane the following day. From the moment he woke up at 6 am, he'd been bouncing around the house in pure excitement. Even Shane was baffled by his behavior. Connie was slightly nervous, and must have changed her outfit 10 times at the very least, reverting back to previous outfits time and time again. She'd called both Julie and Tammy 3 times each for their advice, telling them, she didn't want to look too conservative, but didn't want to look too 'tarty' as she referred to it. She eventually settled on a pair of cropped pants and a tank top. Summery, yet not revealing too much, Tammy had told her.

By 10 am, Charlie's excitement and energy had fed through to Shane who was running around the house after both Connie and Charlie, though, he didn't realize Connie was running round in pure nervousness, and Charlie was simply doing it, through excitement.

"Can we go now"? Charlie whined for the 5th time in 5 minutes.

"2 minutes, I'm just making sure I look ok". Connie replied, as she applied some lip gloss, and tidied her hair back into the pony tail.

"You've been making sure of that all morning. You look amazing, they're all gonna be jealous of me". Charlie argued. "But they can't be jealous until I turn up with you both".

"Ok, ok I'm ready". Connie followed him out to the car. "You sure I look ok"? She bit her lip, undecided.

Charlie couldn't understand why she was so nervous. It wasn't as though she'd never met any hockey players before, they'd all met Basil McRae, Mike Modano, Paul Kariya and Wayne Gretzky before, so the wilds were nothing compared. He stepped toward her, planting a soft kiss on her lips, hoping that rather than words would reassure her.

He finally managed to her into the car, and as a good measure, flicked the child safety on, so she wouldn't be able to get out, before he managed to get the car in motion. At this Connie playfully scowled. A few blocks later, he did get out and unlocked the child safety, so she could let herself out when they got there.

10 minutes later, Charlie pulled into the parking lot, surprising Connie at how many vehicles were already there, and even more surprised when Charlie announced there were more still to come. As Charlie got Shane out of his car seat, Connie continually asked if she was dressed ok, of which every time Charlie told her, she looked perfect.

They slowly headed toward the picnic area, the sound of peoples chattering getting louder the closer they got. Charlie had slung his arm around her shoulders, and Connie was gripping Shane's hand so as not to lose him before they'd even got there.

"You ready"? Charlie asked as they got even closer.

"If I say no, can we leave"? Connie chuckled.

"Nope". Charlie laughed, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her temple.

"Ahh young love, you remember that Dutes". An older man of about 35, with a shaved head, nudged a man taller than himself before stepping closer. "You must be Connie, I'm Mike". He offered her a hand.

"Hi". Connie managed to mutter, totally spell bound, that it was actually Mike Peron stood in front of her.

"I'm Mark". Mark Dutiaume offered her his hand.

Again Connie was taken a back, that 2 of her childhood heroes were actually stood before her. She could remember reading, back in high school, about the Wilds signing Mike, Mark and Dion Darling, who was no longer with the Wilds.

"And this must be Shane". Mike announced, as they both turned to look at Shane, who was partially hiding himself behind Connie's leg.

"Shane say Hi". Connie prompted him.

"Hi". Shane almost whispered, waving his hand gently.

They finished passing pleasantries, before Charlie lead her away. She was introduced to another handful of men, and their families. She knew she'd more than likely remember the players names, but as for their families, she could only hope that she didn't call people the wrong name, by mistake.

There were a few other children, but not nearly as many as Connie imagined there to be, and there only looked to be one or 2 Shane's age, the others were either a few years younger or older, which in some strange way settled Connie slightly.

"You can't remember half their names can you"? Charlie asked chuckling.

"Nope". Connie laughed.

"Well you're not gonna struggle with this next name, for 2 reasons. 1. He's my defense partner and 2. It's just one of those names you can't forget". Charlie smiled, as he lead Connie and Shane to another picnic table. "Ron, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Connie, and her son Shane". Charlie announced proudly.

"Hi Connie". A man at the very least 6 foot tall, stood up from his seat at the table, and offered her, his hand.

"H…Hi". Connie stuttered, when she realized it was Ron Shudra stood before her.

"And this is my daughter"… Ron began, as a short blonde haired girl bounded toward them.

"Stacy". Both Connie and Ron said simultaneously.

"Huh", Ron looked confused as to how Connie had known Stacy's name.

"We met at the doctors office, didn't we Stacy". Connie informed them.

"Yesh". Stacy answered, before running away.

"And this is my wife, Liz". Ron stated, as the woman Connie remembered seeing with Stacy.

"Hi it's nice to see you again". Liz greeted.

"I'm Connie". Connie offered her hand.

"Oh hey, lets not be so formal". Liz stepped toward Connie, and gripped her in a bear hug.

"You ladies want a drink"? Ron asked.

They both nodded, and both Ron and Charlie disappeared toward where the cool bags were sat. Shane now attached himself to Charlie. From where they stood, Connie could see him grip Shane's hand, and introduce him to a few other players. At one point, Charlie picked Shane up, placing him on his hip, to stop Shane from hiding behind Charlie's leg.

"How long have you known Charlie"? Liz asked, after she noticed Connie watching them.

"Oh, um, all my life". Connie chuckled. "We played pee wee hockey together, went through high school together and everything, then just lost contact when we went to college".

"You played pee wee's with Charlie, so that would mean you were a duck"? Liz asked knowingly.

"It would"? Connie nodded.

"Ron, Ron, would you believe this young lady was a duck". Liz stated when her husband returned with their drinks, having left Charlie talking to a few other guys.

"What, you played with Charlie"! Ron looked Connie for confirmation. "The team followed your games, course I was only a 3rd line back then, never thought I'd meet one of you, let alone 2 of you". Ron chuckled. "You should come down to one of our practices, join in". He offered.

"Um, I don't think so". Connie laughed. "I haven't played in years".

"It's like riding a bike, you never forget". Ron pursued. "The offers there, if ever you want, just come along with Charlie". He continued to offer. "I think I'd better go check on the kids". Ron put his beer down on the table, and headed toward Stacy and 2 other children.

"So Stacy's not your only child? Connie asked, sitting opposite Liz.

"No, we've got Laura, she's 13 in a month, Stacy's our middle daughter she was 9, 2 months ago, then we've got Robert he's 4, and we have 1 more on the way". Liz told her, pointing each of her 3 children out.

"You're a miracle worker, how do you cope with 3"? Connie asked in astonishment.

"Probably better than when there's 4 of them". Liz laughed. "What about you, haven't you ever wanted more"?

"Um, it's not that I don't want more, I do, one day. I just, I have my hands full with Shane". Connie took a sip of her beer.

"I know that feeling well. When Stacy came along, Laura was only a toddler, and demanding a lot of time, Ron was constantly traveling, and then we learnt of Stacy's problems, and oh, how many nights I spent crying, wishing for that one magic cure". Liz told her honestly.

"It never comes though does it"? Connie replied knowingly.

"No, no it doesn't. But I think we had it easy, compared to you, I had Ron, doesn't look to me, like you had anyone".

"Oh no, I have a few very good friends in fact they were all ducks at some point. They helped me through everything, they still do to be honest".

Connie found it strangely easy to open up to her. Maybe it was because she knew, Liz had been through something similar herself, or maybe it was because she was basically a stranger, but either way, over the next hour, they'd both traded stories about how they dealt with motherhood, and what struck Connie as the strangest, was that she openly told of Shane's problems, something which she never normally did.

"And you call me a miracle worker, not many parents would do what you do. They'd stick them in special schools, expect the teachers there to 'fix' their children". Liz stated when Connie finished.

"I did actually enroll him in a special school, but after 6 months of working my ass off to pay for him to attend, and seeing no results, I pulled him out. Now it's just me, with a little help from a school teacher friend".

"So ladies, you've been jabbering for over an hour now, you nearly done"? Ron asked a cheeky smile on his face.

"No, now go play with the kids"? Liz replied, taking two more bottles of beer out of his hands.

"How long have you been with Ron"? Connie asked, feeling the slight need for a change in subject.

"Oh um, it'll be 22 years in 2 months time, but we've only been married 18". Liz told her.

"Wow". Connie said astonished.

"I know, I'd have got less for attempted murder". Liz laughed.

"Doesn't him traveling a lot bother you"?

"Oh yeah, and it always will. But you just have to weigh the pro's an con's up. Ron's played hockey his whole life, so asking him to just give up, well it's un-ask able. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating, even though we were only in high school. During our senior year, we'd talk about where we were headed, and Ron's answer was always the same, professional hockey".

"That answer sounds fairly familiar". Connie smiled at the memory.

"Charlie"? She asked, turning to see Charlie stood, Shane sat on his shoulders, talking to a few of the other guys.

"Yeah. I can't ever remember him saying he wanted to be anything else".

"Sounds about right. He reminds me a little of how Ron was at his age. So what's going on with the two of you"? Liz asked. "Sorry, I'm prying aren't I, I have that habit".

"No, um, you're ok, it's not like we're hiding anything. We're just going out, nothing too serious at the moment. Step by step if you know what I mean"? Connie replied, her gaze lingering on her son, and Charlie.

"You don't sound so sure about how you feel"? Connie turned back to Liz, seeing a knowing expression on her face.

"No, I do, I know I love him, it's just that, well Shane. He's mine for life, you know, I can't simply walk away when I get bored". Connie began.

"You think Charlie will get bored"? Liz asked.

"No, no I really don't, Charlie isn't possible of being that way, it's just, well it's a lot of responsibility, accepting another mans child. Even more so when that said child has got the problems Shane has. All I'm saying, I'm just trying to be careful, for all our sakes, you know". Connie finished quickly, as she noticed Charlie and Ron look toward them, then obviously begin ending their conversations.

"Yeah honey, I do". Liz reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze. "But take it from experience, men like Charlie don't come along everyday. Don't push him away".

So what do you think? Please R&R!!!!


End file.
